Once in a Lifetime
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Daisuke is in love with Dark. When given the chance to have separate bodies Dark and Daisuke take it. One month later Dark is a new student at Daisuke's school. What happens when the two meet and will they remember what has been forgotten? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there here's my new fic I hope you like! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Summary: **Daisuke is in love with Dark. When given the chance to have separate bodies Daisuke and Dark take it. But they forget everything as do all the people around them. One month later Dark is a new student at Daisuke's school. Daisuke immediately feels an instant attraction to the new purlped haired hottie! What happens when the two meet and will they remember what has been forgotten?

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

'Dark what are you doing?' I asked my other self. Who was now running on tops of the roofs of the city carrying a small statue that looked like a small angel with long flowing lustrous hair with her wings wrapped around her. 

'I am taking the statue to the park to release the seal on it.' Dark said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was now using my body to steal the statue. To my relief and surprise Satoshi wasn't there waiting for us with a trap. Dark didn't care one way or the other. I think he like's the challenge that Satoshi provides. Unlike the police he's actually a formidable opponent.

'Here we are Daisuke are you ready?' Dark asked a little excitedly. I looked through amethyst eyes the bared no resemblance to my own ruby colored orbs. I watched as Dark did some kind of magic to release the art work from it's bonds. The next thing I knew we were on the ground and the whole park was shrouded in a brilliant light. It was ethereal the way it illuminated the night sky. It overshadowed the full moon of the night. I was mesmerized. I always was when Dark did magic. He is always amazing. I've harbored feelings for him for sometime now, but I could never tell him that. I know he has access to my thinking mind as I do his, so I always keep those thoughts I have of him tucked away for when he's distracted or sleeping. He's so beautiful! With his purple tresses and amethyst eyes that could see through a persons soul. And there's the fact that we share a body. How could I even dream about having a relationship with some one that has the same body as me? Alas I know it's also unrequited this love of mine.

The angel statue was now a living being. She was gorgeous. She had alabaster skin with her long blonde hair. The light that surrounded her dissipated a little, but her skin was still glowing with an other worldly glow. I could feel Dark's shock and amazement mingle with my own.

"Thank you Phantom Thief for rescuing me from my imprisonment. I am grateful to the both of you." The angel like girl bowed to us or Dark. "I will now grant you one wish. One and only one. This is your reward for rescuing me, but remember to consider it wisely and be careful for what you wish for." The angel said and then added. "I don't mean to rush you, but you must come up with a wish right now. I don't have long before I must go."

Dark and I are so surprised, but we both know what we want before she even said the last part of her statement.

'Daisuke are you sure this what you want?' Dark asked in his mind. We mind speak to each other or read each other thoughts when we project them. It's something like that.

'Yes I am sure. Are you sure?'

'Yes I am. Then I'll tell her.' Dark looked at the beautiful angel girl and said. "We want our own bodies Daisuke and I."

"You are sure, both of you?"

"Yes we are sure." Dark answered with a lot of confidence. I felt the thrill of finally being able to look at Dark with my own eyes and not just some stupid mirror.

"Then your wish is granted, but you realize that you will no longer be the famed Phantom thief." Dark nodded his head in understanding. "Then let it be known and it shall be done." There was a blazing light that shot from the angels fingers tips that hit Dark and me. It felt like my whole body was being torn apart. I wanted to scream, but I had no voice or sight. Then the brilliance of the light was gone and all that was left was blackness.

I woke up in my bed covered in sweat. "Man that was a weird dream. I wonder who that mysterious man was. I feel like I should know who that guy was. Well no matter time for school right Wiz." I asked my little white bunny. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I chuckled and ruffled his fur.

"Dai-chan time for breakfast," My mother Emiko called from down stairs.

"Coming," I quickly put on school uniform. I run downstairs and greet my grandfather.

"Good morning Grandpa."

"Good morning Daisuke. How are you?" My Grandpa asked from behind his newspaper.

"I am good, but I have a English test today I am not sure how I am going to do on it." I sit down and my mom serves me breakfast. "Thank you mom." I look up at her and smile.

"You're so cute Daisuke," She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Mom!"

"What it's true right dad?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." My Grandpa answers.

"Oh, did you hear the Phantom Thief has stopped stealing." My mom was obsessed with the famous Phantom Thief. For some reason he stopped stealing things a month ago. Right around the time I started having dreams about a elusive man. That I can never see.

"Really? I wonder why." Everybody at the table shrugged obviously stumped by the turn of events. "I got to go school now. See you guys later. Ja ne!" I grabbed my school bag with a piece of toast in my mouth.

I got to school with some time to spare. For some reason there was commotion by the principals office. I saw Risa the younger of the Harada sisters trying to push her way to the fronts of the crowd. I decided to ask what was going on.

"What's happening Risa?" The pretty girl turned around and greeted me with a smile that showed her flawlessly white teeth.

"Good morning Daisuke. Did you hear that we have a new student that has come from America. I haven't seen them yet, but apparently he's so gorgeous he could be a model." Risa was so excited that she was almost jumping and down. I used to have a big crush on her, but it turns out that I am attracted to boys. I didn't realize it until a few month ago. For some reason though's month's seem to be a blur and I can't remember much.

"Do you know what class he's in?" I ask when the bell rings to go to our class.

"I am not sure, but I hope he's in our class." Risa crossed her fingers tightly.

We walked together to class talking about the test and seeing if we were ready for it. Neither of us felt ready for it. We got to class and I sat beside the Harada twins. Risa was in front of me and Riku was in front of her. Usually Satoshi was on my right, but he's been gone for over a month. With not so much as a word as to where he went. The teacher walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student." The class became silent quickly. It seemed like everybody was holding there breath. I didn't understand why until he walked in. I think he must be the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He had purple hair that was spiked out like he just got out of bed. He had an almost feral beauty. His eyes were a piercing amethyst color. I felt my breath leave my body completely. I was blown away by his beauty. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Then he looked my way and our eyes locked. I felt my pulse quicken. I thought I might past out from the rush of emotions that hit me. It was love at first sight. He seemed vaguely familiar as well.

"Ohayo I am Dark Mousy and I am from America. Nice to meet everyone." He threw the class a blinding smile.

"Okay you can sit next to Niwa-kun. Raise your hand Niwa-kun." I raised my hand hoping no one would notice that I was shaking slightly. "I am sure Niwa-kun would also be happy to show you around school. Is that alright with you Niwa-kun?" I nodded my head mechanically. Not able to believe that I was going to be able to spend time with this earthly god. Dark thanked the teacher and made his way to the desk on my left. I gave him a shy smile and he gave me a smile that made my knees weak. I am so happy that I don't have to stand right now.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done yay! 

Chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are at Chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Thank you for the reviews. They made me really happy. The reviewers rock! Thank you again!

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Dark leaned closer and I felt my face flame up as he extended his hand and said. "Hi I am Dark nice to meet you Niwa-kun." He kept his knee weakening smile on his face. 

"Hi you can just call me Daisuke." I shook his hand and our eyes met it was like he could read everything thought that I had about him. Our moment was interrupted by Risa.

"Hello Dark I am Risa and this my sister Riku," Risa indicated to the equally pretty girl behind her. Dark let go of my hand in what I like to think was a rather reluctant manner.

"Nice to meet you beautiful ladies," Risa squealed in delight and Riku didn't look impressed at all. Dark didn't seem affected by either of their attitudes. "Dai-chan will you show me to my classes during lunch?" I looked at Dark like I had just swallowed a bug.

"Dai-chan?" I squeaked out. My heart was pounding in my ears at this moment.

"Yeah I think it fit's an adorable guy like you," Dark's face transformed to make his features more godly if that's even possible. "I hope it's okay if I call you that."

"No, no that's fine. It's just my mom is usually the only one that calls me that."

"Good then I have my own special name that no else get's to call you." At this point Dark turned to take notes. I was left feeling very bewildered. Was he flirting with me? My mind wouldn't let that thought last long though.

Why would he interested in me? He's probably a ladies man. Then why did our hands linger in one another's? There are to many questions floating through my mind. I risk a glance at Dark and he's looking at me. I feel my breathe catch in my throat. He catches me looking at him and just smiles. Class continues like this for the rest of the time. I get caught looking and Dark doesn't react with anything other than a smile. He seems to like me. I don't think I am confusing this with anything else. Class ends with me being caught again. I tried desperately not look at him, but it's like a magnetic pull that keeps me drawn to him. We both now had a free period that allowed us to hang out for a while. Our free period is luckily before lunch and I am starving. Dark was leaning against his locker with all the confidence in the world. I wonder how he was able to pull of the confidence so easily. I looked on mesmerized by the person that was in front of me.

"Hey Dai-chan your now my own personal guide. Show me what this place has to offer. And where are the gorgeous people?" My heart fell in to the pit of my stomach. He wants to find beautiful girls not some one like me. I lowered my gaze from his piercing one.

"Well I'll have to show at lunch or after school." I say in a sad tone. Not even knowing what I was doing.

"Dai-chan are you okay?" Dark leaned down and gave me a small smile that lit up his face. Making me forget my temporary sadness.

"I am fine don't worry about..." But before I could finish I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Daisuke how are you?" Satoshi said from behind me. I turned around to the blunnette that had been gone for over a month. I let a big grin grace my face.

"Satoshi where have you been? I am doing good. I was just getting ready to show our new class mate Dark around." I beamed at Dark and for some reason he and Satoshi looked like they were glaring at each other. You could cut the tension with a knife. I didn't want to move for fear that I might get hit in the cross fire. "Dark this is Satoshi, Satoshi this is Dark." I introduced them and waited for a battle that never came. They looked at each other and gave a head nod. I am not sure if it was to show if they accepted each other or if it was something else all together. But I still think that was hella weird. I turned back to Satoshi hoping to get an answer to my earlier question.

"Daisuke I'll see you later. I have to go get my make up work from the teachers. Sayonarra!" Satoshi turned sharply on his heels. It looked like his back was connected to a rod with all the tension he was carrying.

"Who was that?" Dark asked beside me. He was wearing a slight frown. I thought that he looked kind of cute with it.

"Oh, that was my friend Satoshi. He's been a gone for over a month." I look at Dark and he was still wearing a frown. He looked down at me and I blushed from embarrassment at getting caught... again!

"Oh! Well lets go Dai-chan." Dark grabs my hand and started pulling me through the school.

"Hey! Wait!" I said trying to get Dark's attention. He looked over his shoulder and gave a me a mischievous smile. He reminded me of a fae that was ready to do something naughty. My face started to heat up with the images that flooded my head like a broken dam. "I am suppose to be showing you around school."

"Come on Dai-chan. I'll take you to a place that resembles heaven on earth."

What's that suppose to mean? I felt the thrum of excitement course through my body. When we arrived at our destination I was completely and utterly disappointed. "This is suppose to be heaven on earth?" I say a little irritated from having my arm almost yanked off to arrive at the cafeteria.

"Yep, I am starving. I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning."

"Dark!" I drawled out his name.

"What?! Please Dai-chan!" He gave me puppy dog eyes and a pout with his luscious lips. That you just want to nip and kiss and... probably shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I can imagine that I am drooling at this point. I shake myself back to reality and the gorgeous man in front of me.

"Fine," I say exasperated. Just because he's an earthly God doesn't mean that you can't get fed up with him.

"Thank you Dai-chan!" Dark flung his well toned arms around me and hugged me fiercely. All the breathe that I had in my body left in a big whoosh. It wasn't from being hugged to tightly either. It was from how I felt in that moment. I felt safe, protected, and oddly enough loved. I don't know how that can be. I barely met the guy a little over a few hours ago. I felt complete. Like I had been missing a part of myself I couldn't find and didn't know was missing until now. After my stunned shock was gone. I gave in on impulse and hugged Dark back. I was warm in his arms. I let myself get washed away with the way I was feeling. But time can't stand still. It keeps moving on no matter what. The hug ended way to soon for my taste. I now felt a piece was missing from myself and Dark was the key to unlock it. I was certain Dark himself was what was missing from my life.

I looked up at Dark and his eyes had gone a shade darker. He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me when all of a sudden Risa, Riku, and Satoshi showed up. I was no longer looking at Dark. I was ready to tell them to go away so I could be left alone with Dark. He greeted Risa and Riku with warmth and kindness. And he gave Satoshi the cold shoulder. Sheesh I wonder why they don't like each other?

"Daisuke could I barrow your notes from our classes?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah sure I'll give them to you after school." I was about to go over to stand next to Dark when Satoshi said.

"Could you lend them to me now? I just came by today to get my assignments and notes then go home to work on something's." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dark give Satoshi a curios look, but said nothing. "I am sure Risa and Riku could show Dark around for a while."

"Well I am the one..."

"Of course we can. Come on Dark lets go." Risa latched on to Dark. Making her resemble a leech looking for fresh blood. Riku grimaced slightly, but didn't comment.

"I actually want to go with Dai-chan." Dark said. I felt my heart skip a beat with happiness.

"I want to show Dark around." Everyone looked at me strangely. I don't usually say what I want. I normally go with the flow of things. Dark had a pleading look that practically screamed 'Rescue me.' I boldly grab Dark's hand and successfully get him out of Risa's clutches.

"Can I bring the notes to your house tonight Satoshi?" I think I just saw Satoshi smirk. He pushed up his glasses. For a moment there was a blinding white glint over them covering his blue eyes.

"That would be fine Daisuke." Satoshi said goodbye to everyone and left the cafeteria.

"I am going with you!" Dark announced. His hand still in mine. I didn't let go. Who know's when Risa might attach herself to him again.

"What?! Why?!" I sounded kind of mad, but I was actually thrilled that Dark wanted to come with me.

"I don't know about that guy. I am going to make sure that you are safe." I rolled my eyes.

"Dark, Satoshi is a really good guy." I tried to argue, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"I am still going with you. And maybe I could come over for dinner."

"If you really want to." Dark has so many faces. That I had a physical longing to be able to see each and everyone of them.

"We're going to go get lunch Daisuke," Riku said.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you later."

"Yay! Dark's having lunch with us." Risa hollered through the cafeteria. I didn't notice the steady flow of the student body in the cafeteria until now.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done wahoo! 

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.

Yay! Yay! Thank you for the reviews. They totally made my day. The reviewers are the best! Thank you so much!

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" I ask not noticing that my voice was filled with a lot of hope causing Dark to smile. 

"Yes I am sure. So what are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Dark asked as we started to get in line for lunch. I looked around surprised that there were so many people in the cafeteria. When did all these people get here? The way things were going reminded me of a horse with blinders on, only able to see what's in front of them and nothing else. That's the way it was with Dark. He was all I could see and he was the only one I wanted to see for that matter.

After we got our lunches, I ended up being dragged off by my friend Saehara. "Saehara what are you doing? I was eating with someone." I looked at Dark a little pathetically. He was smirking, at my kicking and struggling. I gave a face that sometimes got me out of trouble with my mom. I pushed out my bottom lip and I widened my eyes. Although I am not sure how that's possible since they are already so big. Dark took in my look and was that a blush? Dark left his lunch and jogged after to us, almost sprinting to catch up.

"Come on Daisuke I need your help with something for the newspaper." Saehara pleaded and I let out a sigh as I saw Dark.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I looked at Dark with a light blush staining my cheeks. "I'll see you in class. I have to go with Saehara to help him with something at the newspaper."

Dark nodded in understanding. "Okay I guess I'll see you in a few." We separated, and I felt kind of lonely without him beside me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dark was surrounded by a bunch of girls including Risa and they were all laughing. Probably at something Dark said. I felt a pang of pain in my heart at the aspect of not being able to be there with him

Saehara needed help picking out some pictures. We finished just in time as the bell rang. "Thank you Daisuke. You were a great help." Saehara beamed and I smiled back. Feeling good that I could help.

"It was no prob..." I stopped in my tracks not believing what my eyes were showing me. Dark's arms were wrapped around Risa's waist and it looked like he was whispering seductively in her ear.

I left Saehara in the dust. My heart was pounding in my ears sounding like a drum. Steadily getting louder as I got closer. Then I realized with a flood of relief that she was attached to him and he looked annoyed. I slowed down to listen to what they were saying.

"Dark please," Risa batted her thick eyelashes.

"No, I am already having dinner with someone. Now if you would kindly let go of me. I could go find said person." Risa let go, and I am surprised we didn't have to use the jaws of life to get that girl off of him. Dark turned around to find a cloud of smoke where I had been. I didn't want him to know I had been listening in on his conversation.

I ran to our classroom and sat down to find Riku was already in class.

"Hey Daisuke how are you?" Riku asked.

"I am doing good. How are you?" I asked Riku while trying catch my breath from running for my life.

"I am doing well thank you for asking. Hey Daisuke can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course you can ask me anything." I think I know what this is about. I use to go out with Riku before I figured out that I liked boys. I told Riku about it and she took it pretty well. She's one of the only people that knows. And I know she can tell that I have a major crush on Dark.

"Daisuke do you like Dark?" I saw that coming.

"Yeah, I do."

Riku looked at me with a weird expression then she let out a sigh. "I just want you to be careful. I am not sure about this Dark character, but if you trust him then I guess I can give him a chance."

"Thank you Riku that makes me feel good. And I really do like him. I have never felt this way about someone before. It seems that I am not only one that like's him either." Risa came through the door looking beyond depressed. I felt bad for her because I knew what it was about, but I couldn't help it when my heart fluttered when Dark walked through the door. Dark looked around the classroom like he was searching for some one and his gaze fell on me. He gave me a wide grin. Showing off his beautiful teeth. I smiled back feeling extremely happy.

"Dai-chan," Dark waved and ran up to me. The teacher just walked in as he sat in the desk next to mine. "I've been searching every where for you. Where have you been?" Dark gave me sad look making my heart feel itchy. I had the urge to scratch my chest.

"I was with Saehara up until the bell rang. Then I came to class. I am sorry that I didn't go back."

"No that's okay. I was just hoping that you would come back earlier." Dark said with a small blush and I blushed from his blush. We didn't get a chance to talk anymore because the teacher started go over the lesson for the day. I was able to have keep my eyes off Dark for most of the period.

We went through the rest of the day with nothing else happening. Except me blushing almost the whole day. I swear I am thinking about going to get sun burned so no one can tell when I blushing. At least it will be able to be harder to tell. Dark and I started to walk to Satoshi's house.

"Daisuke do we really have to go this guy's house?" Dark walked beside complaining about Satoshi... again.

"I don't understand why you don't like him. He's a really good guy." I glanced at Dark and he looked a little upset at my last words. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." I said out loud, but inside I was begging that he would come with me.

"No, no I am going with you." My heart fluttered with happiness. "Come on Dai-chan let's drop off the stuff so we can go eat dinner at your house." Dark flashed me his pearly whites. My heart was pounding against my chest at this moment. I thought that it was going to burst out of my chest with the race it was running. I smiled back shyly. Barely able to contain my happiness.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. I admired the scenery around me. Most of it included Dark. We made it to Satoshi's house in no time.

* * *

Yay Chapter 3 is done 

Chapter 4 should be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Here we are Chapter 4 I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for the reviews. The reviewers rock my socks! They make me really happy to read them. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Dark and I arrived at Satoshi's house with Dark still whining about how he didn't want to be there and that he just wanted to go eat dinner at my house. 

"Dark I'll make it quick. I am sure that Satoshi is busy any way."

"Why would he be busy?" Dark scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way in thought.

I didn't realize I had a goofy smile and that I was staring off into space until Dark waved a hand in front of my face. "Dai-chan! Anyone home?"

"Oh, yeah Satoshi helps the police solve some cases and other stuff. He actually doesn't need to be in school, but he still goes any way." I made sure to look ahead while explaining this all to Dark or other wise I would probably drift off to la la land again.

"Really?!" Dark looked thoughtful while I rang the door bell.

Satoshi opened the door smirking until he set his eyes on Dark his smirk transformed into a scowl. "Hello Daisuke, . . . Dark." Satoshi let us in his home. His house was simple and clean. There were no overly dramatic colors. There was light blue paint covering the walls with similar colored furniture.

"Hey Satoshi, I have the notes right here." I grabbed the notes from my backpack and I handed them to Satoshi. "I guess we will get going now." The atmosphere was filled with many different emotions and I thought it was time to leave. Dark hasn't even said a word. "I'll see you later Satoshi."

"Thank you Daisuke. Good bye and I'll see you later." Satoshi showed us to the door. Satoshi waved good bye before going back inside.

Dark and I walked side by side in silence for a while. He was lost in thought. I relished the peaceful atmosphere that settled around us. But sheesh the tension that fills the air when those two are in a room. They just met! Also I realized that I was starting to feel very comfortable around Dark, although my heart seemed to beat a little faster no matter what he did. My heart has never been this sensitive to anyone before. Not even when I liked Risa and Riku. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that we had made it to my house.

"Is this your house Dai-chan?"

"Yeah, this is it." I couldn't help the blush that took over my face with the smile Dark gave me. My heart was pounding harder if that was even possible.

"Come on Dai-chan I am starving and I can't wait to see your room." I flamed up with some of the images that ran through my head with the mention of going to my room. I followed Dark to the door trying to think of something that would cover up the thoughts that wouldn't stop going through my head. I opened the door waiting for my mom to appear at any moment.

"Daisuke hi honey." My mom came into the room and gasped at the sight of Dark.

"Mom this is Dark. Dark this is my mom, Emiko."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Niwa." Dark gave my mom his winning smile and she swooned, I think I did too. Who couldn't when shot with something like that?

"No, please call me Emiko." My mom giggled. She whispered into my ear, although it was loud enough for Dark to hear. "Nice job Dai-chan. He's so gorgeous. He'll make a great boyfriend." My mom gave me a wicked smile. Dark blushed and smiled at my mom, but didn't say anything.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend." I wish he was. "We are friends and he came over to have dinner." To bad he can't stay forever. "Can we go upstairs while we wait for dinner?"

"Of course Daisuke, try not to do anything that will tire you boys out." My mom said while we were going up the stairs. My blush from the earlier comment stayed in place. I can't believe my mom said that. She already knows that I have a crush on Dark. She's known for a while now that I like boys. I am not sure how she found out either. I guess mothers really do know it all. I opened the door to my room still not looking directly at Dark for fear of what I might see.

"I love your mom Dai-chan she's cute. Just like you." Dark said while looking at my room with a look of approval. Wiz came flying down from my bed and landed right on Dark's head. He jumped a little from the scare. "Whoa! Awe who do we have here?" Dark held Wiz up and nuzzled his nose to the pink one on my bunny. I wished with all my might that was me.

"That's Wiz! I am surprised he came out without some coaxing. He's usually really shy. He seems to like you a lot." I rubbed the back of Wiz's head while Dark put him on the bed.

"Your room is great Dai-chan. What did you want to do while we wait for dinner to be ready?" Dark asked and there was a mysterious glint in his eye. I shrugged it off not making much of it.

"I am not sure. Did you want to study for the math quiz that we have tomorrow," I saw Dark's face fall with the mention of doing some studying then an idea pop into my head, "Did you want to play some videos games?"

"Yeah!" That did the trick. Dark's eye lit up with happiness with the idea of playing games. The fact that I was able to see him so happy and to know that I was part of making him feel that way made me feel elated.

"Hey, Dai-chan what's this?" Dark pulled one of my canvas' from behind my bed. I lunged to stop him from pulling it out.

"Wait Dark don't do that . . . " I almost got it away from him, but I tripped over my own shoe and ended up toppling on Dark, causing him to fall. "Oh, my head." I hit my head on something hard. I look up to see Dark rubbing his forehead where my head hit him. "I am so sorry Dark I didn't mean to make you fall." I got off of Dark and made sure that he was okay.

"I am fine don't worry about it Dai-chan. Are you okay?" Dark got up off the floor and came really close to me. I am talking close enough to feel his warm sweet breath play across my cheek. I had the urge to lean forward and close the gap between our lips, but I was jerked out my fantasy by my mom calling us down to dinner.

"Daisuke, Dark time for dinner!" Dark pulled away from checking on me. Much to my disappointment.

"Yay! Time for dinner are you coming Dai-chan?" Dark was already at the door.

"Yeah, here I come." I blushed lightly with what I was about to do. I followed Dark out the door. Now its dinner time with my family. This might get interesting.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 4 is done 

Chapter 5 should be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there here's Chapter 5 I hope you like it!

I thought I would post another Chapter sooner for all the awesome readers and reviewers out there. Thank you so much for reviewing (bows low in thanks).

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Dark practically ran down the stairs giving me a good view of his butt. I realized I was staring at certain parts of him and I turned my head to the side like I had been slapped. I kept my eyes trained on the back of Dark's head. He has really pretty hair. The color of his hair matches his eyes so well. It's amazing how much you can like someone without really knowing anything about them. The fact is I felt like I've known Dark forever. I can't explain how I can feel that way, but I do non the less. I think that he feels the same way. 

We sat at the table with my mom and grandpa. "I am Daichii, Daisuke's grandpa nice to meet you Dark is it?"

"That's right sir. It's nice to meet you too." Dark and my grandpa shook hands.

My mom put the food on the table and everybody dug in.

"So Dark how do you like it here and has my Daisuke been a good guide for you?" My mom asked. She beamed at me and I tried to suppress the blush that wanted to take over my face.

"I like it here a lot and Dai-chan has been an amazing guide. I hope we can become _closer_ friends." Dark emphasized the word closer. I wonder what that means? My mom seemed satisfied with the answer. She gave me a warm smile. With her that she meant that she approved of Dark for me. Although, I am not sure how she can approve of Dark for me when I am not sure if he likes girls, boys, or both. With Dark it was kind of hard to tell. I think that he likes both though. And I am hoping that he likes me. God only knows that I like him. I think that everyone can tell. I wish I wasn't so easy to read.

"Dai-chan can you pass the peas?" Dark asked and I reached for the bowl. I handed it to Dark and our fingers brushed causing me to experience a fiery sensation that passed between us. I also got a flash of something I can't identify. It felt like a lost forgotten memory. I brushed it off to concentrate on the intense stare that Dark was giving me. My cheeks burned candy apple red. I couldn't look away. I was so caught up in his never-ending amethyst eyes that I fell out of my chair when my mom cleared her throat.

"Dai-chan are you okay?" Dark leaned over me and I stayed where I was on the floor with him looming over me. My mom ran over to the other side of me. I felted dazed with the fall and a sharp pain shot up from my rear end.

"Daisuke I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." My mom started to giggle then I heard her big booming belly laugh. My grandpa and Dark joined in. Dark leant me his hand and I took hold of it while laughing. The sensation came back with the simple touch. I tried to shake it off, but it was so hard not to feel so . . . I am not sure how to put into to words. All I know I is my butt hurts a lot. I absently started to rub the tender flesh. I didn't realize I had an audience until I felt someone looking at me and when I looked in Dark's direction he averted his gaze with a quick head turn. There was a light blush staining his flawless face. I felt my heart swell. Dark was looking at me rubbing my . . . oh my god Dark was looking at me rub my butt. Yes . . . wait no . . . wait I am not sure what I mean. This is a good thing, a very good thing right? Okay breathe! I sat in my seat with a sense of calmness that I didn't feel. Although I did feel very good with the fact that I caught Dark looking at me. I wonder if he noticed that I've been checking him out all day. I guess I'll never know. I don't even want to know how that conversation would go. 'Hey I noticed you looking at my butt, did you notice me drooling over yours?' I don't think so. It would probably be funny though. I saw from the corner of my eye Dark take some chicken from my plate.

"Dark!"

"What Dai-chan?" Dark gave me a puppy-eyed look. I almost became a puddle of goo. I would have too, if I wasn't so hungry and upon noticing this revelation I came to discover that there was no more chicken left.

"Dark there's no more chicken." Then Dark took the piece of chicken he took from me and split it in two. He put the bigger half on my plate and from the other side of the table I could hear my mom go 'awe how sweet.' I blushed and gratefully took the chicken with a mumbled thank you.

My grandpa didn't seem to notice anything that happened at the table especially what happened with me and Dark. He was absorbed in his newspaper from this morning. My mom took complete notice though. It was then I heard some of the things that frighten me the most . . . thunder and lightening. I hid my face into the chest of the person closest to me. Which just happened to be Dark. He started to laugh. I looked up to see him giving me a kind smile and his eyes crinkled at the edges in the cutest way. I didn't have time to admire him anymore because then I heard the crackling of the thunder again. I went back into the warm fabric of Dark's shirt.

"Oh, Dai-chan are you afraid of the lightening and the thunder?" Dark's voice cooed and filled with laughter. Is he making fun of me?

I nodded my head to fear stricken to move from Dark's chest. I didn't care that this was one of my most embarrassing moments up to date or that my body was aching from me leaning into Dark's chest at the odd angle I was at. Too bad I can't sit on his lap. Now that's a good idea and it might help my fear.

"You're so cute Daisuke!" My mom said while removing the dishes from the table. I heard her open up the curtains to look outside. "Wow, it's really coming down out there. I think you should spend the night Dark. What do you say?" My heart stopped and I think I almost choked on my own breath. I shot up from my comfortable spot on Dark's nice warm muscular chest. "I think that it would be safer for you Dark. I would worry too much if you went home in this." My mom let go of the curtain and walked back to the table waiting for Dark's answer.

"If it's okay with Dai-chan, I will." Everyone looked expectantly at me even my grandpa.

"I think that it's a great idea."

"Okay now that's settled I'll take Dark upstairs so he can barrow some of your dad's pajamas. That way we can wash Dark's uniform. Daisuke while we do that can you please go make up a bed for Dark in your room?"

"Okay." I said. My mom took Dark with her upstairs. I followed them, then it finally hit me. Dark is going to stay in my room. MY ROOM! Talk about a delayed reaction. Oh, boy I have to remember to breathe. It's really hard right now. I pulled out the spare sheets and pillows from my closet for Dark's bed. My hands shook slightly with how nervous I felt. I am going to be sleeping in the same room as Dark! Whoa! What I am going to do?

* * *

Chapter 5 is finished yay!

Chapter 6 should be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there here's Chapter 6 I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reviewing. The reviewers and readers are the best! Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Dark came in wearing some of my dad's pajamas pants, they were baggy on him, causing him to have to actually use the little ties to tie them so they didn't slide down his slim hips. There would be no complaints from anyone if that happened. A little part of me hoped that it would happen. 

"Dai-chan is this my bed?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, there it is. I hope it's to your liking." Jeez, I sound like I am a housekeeper or something.

"I'll be right back I just have to go brush my teeth, make yourself at home." I left the room with pajamas in hand.

I went into the bathroom or more like ran into the bathroom like I had someone chasing me. I took a deep breath trying not to think. I grabbed my tooth brush and put tooth paste on the bristles. I started brushing my teeth while taking in my appearance. My hair is a fiery red and very spiky. It stuck out every where. I honestly tried to brush it down, but it doesn't want to, I swear it has a life of it's own. I'm short and really skinny with huge ruby colored eyes. I think I looked shocked all the time, but my mom thinks it adorable. All mom's think their kids are cute though. I am not sure how I am going to get Dark to notice me as someone to have a relationship that's more than friends with all the people that are salivating over him, especially Risa. I've never seen her so determined to get a guy since 'The Phantom Thief' he's a forgotten memory to her, I guess. Maybe I'll think of something later. I can't think properly with the idea of Dark in my room. Whoa! I finished brushing my teeth and threw my clothes in the dirty clothing hamper. I went to my mom's room to say good night. She was folding the laundry when I walked into her room.

"Hey Daisuke," My mom greeted me with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"I just wanted to say good night. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no thank you Daisuke, but could you take Dark his clothes. They're already done." My mom swept her short brown hair behind her ears and gave me a slight smirk at the mention of Dark's clothes.

"Okay." I was about to grab the pile of clothes when I noticed the boxers sitting on top of them. Then my brain went into a frenzy. If Dark's boxers are here and these are his only clothes that means these are his only boxers which brings me to the conclusion that . . . DARK IS COMMANDO! Meaning no under wear at all! My face flamed up and I think I almost fainted with the image of Dark pulling up the pajama pants and what I would have seen if he hadn't pulled them up. Talk about a nosebleed waiting to happen.

"Daisuke you're redder than a tomato." Then my mom looked at where I couldn't take my eyes off a certain article of clothing. "Oh, I see the boxers."

"Mom!" I felt my embarrassment enhance a hundred fold.

"What?! He's the one who handed them to me. How could I not notice them? I hope you have a great night Dai-chan." My mom's voice had a little lilt at the end of saying my name. "Now go take Dark his clothes." She handed me the clothes and shoved me out of the room.

"Night mom." I walked to my room with Dark's clothes hugged closely to my chest breathing a little hard with a pounding heart.

I got to my room and the door was opened a crack. I peeked in to see Dark laying on my bed. I was about to tell him that I was back until I noticed his eyes were closed and his even breathing. Dark fell asleep on my bed. He looked so adorable. I like to think that he was waiting up for me. I put his clothes on my chair not embarrassed about the boxers anymore. I gently got his feet and moved them on the bed. I covered him with a blanket. I decided to take Dark's bed. The little devil on my shoulder kept telling me to get in bed with him. I settled for watching him sleep for a minute. I got into the bed I made for Dark and was about to fall asleep with the thought where the heck is Wiz? I shot out of the bed then I found a little white ear poking out from under the blanket that was covering Dark. I lifted the blanket and found Wiz sleeping happily next to Dark. My only thoughts were lucky Wiz.

I turned off the light and fell asleep without a care in the world. I felt at ease with Dark in the room. It's kind of weird, all day I've been freaking out then when it comes down to it I feel the most comfortable with him.

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I forgot to set my alarm last night. Oh no! That's not what I need. I looked at the clock to see that I plenty of time to get ready. I looked at my bed and saw that Dark wasn't there and his clothes weren't on my chair any more. I felt panic rush through my entire body. Dark walked in when I was about to run down stairs to ask if he was still here. Dark looked hot! His hair was a shade darker from being wet and he was just eye popping amazing. That was a weird thought, but no less true.

"Morning Dai-chan the showers all yours." Dark stopped in his tracks and back tracked and gave me a weird look.

"What?! Do I have something on face?" I was starting to get worried with him looking at me like that.

Dark ruffled my hair. "You are so cute with your hair sticking out every where." Dark's smile out shines the sun. Wow! Must not get lost in smile or eyes. I think I am already lost though. Dark caught my eye and started to lean in almost like he was going to kiss me then pulled away. He seemed shocked by his actions.

"Dark what's wrong?" I asked feeling concern for the taller boy and disappointment that nothing happened.

"Nothing I was just got lost in my thoughts. I better finish getting ready. I'll see you soon." I grabbed my clothes feeling confused from the encounter. I also felt a renewed burst of hope. I may just have a chance with Dark after all. I am going to make it happen.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 should be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone here's Chapter 7 I hope you like it!

I love the reviewers and readers. Thank you so much for reviewing. The reviews are great motivation. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"Hey Dai-chan you better hurry the bell is going to ring." Dark yelled as I picked up my fallen bag. I am so clumsy today. 

"I am coming." I reached for my bag and Satoshi handed me the fallen object.

"Hey Daisuke, here you go." Satoshi handed me my bag and his fingers grazed mine, lingering a little longer than what felt comfortable at least for Satoshi. He's not a very touchy feely person. At least that's the impression I get of him.

"Thank you Satoshi. You're here late you're usually here earlier than this."

"I am running a little late today. Thank you for your notes they were a big help." Satoshi reached in his bag and gave me my notes. "Daisuke, I think I should tell you that I don't think you should be hanging around Dark."

"What?! Why?!" I was flabbergasted.

"Because I suspect him to be The Phantom Thief." I couldn't believe the information Satoshi was supplying me with. I began to feel really protective of Dark who was walking towards us.

"How could you say that without any evidence and plus the thief hasn't struck in over a month and Dark just got here. There's no way he could be The Phantom Thief and even if he was that wouldn't stop me from being friends with him."

"I will prove that he's who I say he is." Dark was at my side now.

"What are you guys talking about?" I grabbed Dark's hand and for an instant I froze overtaken by the vision of black wings spreading before me. It only lasted for a second, but I know I saw a pair of black wings when I touched Dark. I regained my composure and continued on my way.

"Dark we're leaving. Good bye Satohsi." I said still feeling mad at the accusation about Dark. I started walking blindly with Dark's hand firmly in my hand. I felt a warm tingly sensation from the touch. I held on just a little tighter so I wouldn't lose it.

"Hey Dai-chan I don't think..." Dark tried to protest to something, I kept on my merry way relishing the feeling of holding hands. Who know's when it might happen again? My agitation with Satoshi was dissipating and I was starting to feel a little bad about what I said to him. "Um Dai-chan?"

I was broken away from my thoughts from Dark's voice. "Yeah?"

"We're heading away from the school and my guess is that class has already started." I looked at Dark like he had grown a second head.

I looked around us and we were definitely heading away from school in fact you could barely see the building. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I tried, but it was like you couldn't hear anything and to be honest I wasn't trying that I hard. I didn't really want to go school today." Dark gave me a devilish smile.

"Dark it's only your second day. It wont look good if your already absent." I tried to reason with him that we should go back, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"I know, but I am not going back. You can if you want to." I felt a pang of pain race through my heart. Then I looked at our hands still woven together. I let go of his like I had be stung by a bee. Dark looked at our broken hand hold and advanced closer to me. "I didn't mean it like that Dai-chan. It's just I don't want you to get in trouble, but I would love it if you stayed with me." Dark took a step closer to me and kissed me on the lips. It was just a peck on the lips, but a fire started in my veins and ran through the whole of my body. Dark pulled back and gave me a shy smile. I gave him one in return.

"Come on Dai-chan on to my place." Dark started walking without any explanation as to what happened. I am in total and utter shock not to mention the blush that was coming on. I felt like I was rooted to the spot I was standing on. Dark noticed that I wasn't beside him and turned around to find me in the same spot he left me in.

"Dark what just happened?" I asked feeling many emotions rush through me. It was hard to define a specific one.

Dark rushed toward me. "I kissed you because I wanted thank you for defending me to Satoshi. I heard everything that was said and I thought I should let you know how I felt." Dark's cheeks turned a light pink from his confession. To be honest I am not sure if my eyes are working right. Dark doesn't blush, well I guess I am proven wrong on that count. "I am sorry if I freaked you out."

"No to be honest I wished it had lasted longer." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I admitted that out loud. Well since it's out in the open maybe I can use it.

"Dai-chan?"

"I...well... where is your place?" I couldn't do it. Dang it!

"Oh, it only four blocks away from school. Come on let's go." Dark had the feral beauty working for him right now. I wonder why he walked with me all the way to Satoshi's house and mine. Could it be that he wanted to spend time with me or knowing Dark he wanted to eat. The guy sure does love to eat.

"Dark if you live so close why did you walk all that way with me yesterday?"

"Dai-chan you're so cute. I thought you knew." What is this some kind of secret code I am not aware of? I don't think I know.

"Yeah, I think I know."

"Of course you do." Dark had a smirk forming on his delectable lips. That I have to take my eyes off right now if I want to concentrate.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I believe you." I could tell that he didn't believe me and I was starting to feel a little peeved.

"Okay maybe I am not sure what you mean. What do you want me to do about it?" I started marching on ahead of Dark.

"Wait Dai-chan I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing you and do you even know where your going?" I stopped walking abruptly and waited for Dark. I felt a little stupid. Okay I felt like a moron right then and there. Dark stood behind and wrapped his arms around my neck while putting his head on my shoulder. "You are so adorable when your mad Dai-chan." I knew Dark had a huge smile on his face as he said that. I let myself lean in to the embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"I am taking you to my apartment. Now lets get a move on, we could have been there already." I followed Dark to his apartment feeling really excited.

* * *

Wahoo Chapter 7 is finished

Chapter 8 should be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8 I hope you like it!

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews. They always make my day. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"Dark I am going to use your bathroom," I say as I make my way to a door. 

"Dai-chan wait no that's the closet," I didn't hear what Dark said until I was in the closet. Well this is sad. I walk out feeling totally and completely embarrassed from walking into the closet. I look down and don't face Dark. I walk down the hall, I open a door and make sure it's the right one. Luckily it was the bathroom this time. Wow! That sucks and was probably up there with my most embarrassing moments in my life up to date, but I am sure there will be some more especially if Dark's involved. I can't believe that I am skipping school and hanging out with Dark. This is totally crazy! I've never done anything like this before. At least I can get my make-up work from Riku or Risa. I am not sure if I could get anything from Satoshi. He might be mad at me for getting mad at him. I think I am going to have to call to apologize to him or maybe I'll see in class on Monday. I am so excited it's Friday.

I still feel embarrassed after what just happened. I mean who walks in to the closet for the bathroom. I thought that only happened in the movies. I washed my face to relieve the heat radiating off it. I walk out to find Dark eating and watching television having a ball. I admired his face and the happiness coming from it. He looked at me with that smile and I felt like I was hit with a physical blow from the way it made me feel. Okay gotta focus! I walk over to Dark when I stop dead in my tracks.

"Dark?"

"Yeah, Dai-chan?" I had no idea how to word my shock, other than point at what spooked me. I pointed to a beautiful angel sculpture that resembled the one that was supposedly the last piece of art work that The Phantom Thief stole. That's not what freaked me out though. It was...

"What Dai-chan?"

"It's the statue."

"What about it?" Dark looked bewildered with the way I was acting.

"It's just, you remember when you pulled out a canvas in my room and I stopped you. Dark nodded his head in remembrance of the incident. "Well on the canvas was a painting of an angel. She looks exactly like this one." I pointed to the statue.

"Well they probably sell them in statues and paintings or something."

"No, I don't think so because I am the one who painted her and I did it after I had a dream a month ago. When did you get this one?" Dark was starting to look a little surprised by everything too.

"I got it a month ago from a pawn shop. It was like I had to buy it. And the night before I had a dream about her too. Okay now this is just weird."

"What do you think it means?" I asked drawing closer to Dark not really knowing why.

"I am not sure, it's probably a coincidence." Dark's amethysts eyes looked into mine. Before I knew it. We were kissing, definitely not like last time. Dark wrapped his arms around me to bring me closer to him. I did the same thing and somehow my hands were in his silky hair. I was flying high at this moment. Everything forgotten especially when Dark nibbled on my bottom my lip. His tongue swept across my lips asking for entrance. I didn't have to think about that. I granted him access. I don't know how long we kissed, but I sure as hell didn't want to stop when Dark pulled away. I tried to lean up and kiss him, but Dark pulled away gently.

"Wait Dai-chan we can pick up where we left off in a moment." I unknowingly scowled. "Don't make a face like that." Dark kissed the top of my head. "It doesn't suit you. How do you feel about me Daisuke?" Dark asked looking very serious and he used my name. I thought that me kissing him proved how I felt, but I guess it would help to say it out loud.

"Well... I..." Crap! My heart is going a mile a minute and I feel really hot. Okay just breathe. I took a deep breathe and tried to put into words how I felt about Dark. "I think I might be in love with you." I blurted out. That wasn't exactly what I was going for when I wanted to confess that to him.

"Dai-chan," Was all Dark said. I hung my head waiting for the rejection that never came. Dark hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "I am falling for you too." My body shivered with pleasure as his breathe danced across my ear. I returned Dark's hug not willing to let go, with no words left to say.

We let go of each other still not saying a word. We got sat down and watched television. I fell asleep feeling deliriously happy with the events of the day. I woke up wrapped up in something. I was on the couch and where was Dark? I looked down and saw an arm wrapped around my waist. I felt panic well inside me until I shifted a little and saw Dark's peaceful face. I wanted to go back to sleep that is until I saw the time. It was already five in the afternoon. Oh, no my mom is going to be worried. I tried to move Dark's arms, but he held on tighter to me. Well this going to be hard to get out of. I didn't want to wake him, but if Dark won't let me go, I am going to have too.

"Dark wake up." Dark frowned a little. "Come on Dark. I have to go home." Dark frowned even more with news. No matter he always look so good. I wanted to kiss him again, but I was afraid to. "Dark you have to let me go."

"I don't want to!" Dark's grip got tighter on me. I thought it was adorable how he didn't want to let go, but my mom is going to be so worried if I don't at least phone her to let her know that I am safe. I tried again to get out of Dark's grip and this time he let me go with some reluctance though. "Dai-chan do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I am sorry, but I'll see you Monday in class okay?"

"How about we go out tomorrow?"

"That would be awesome." I can't believe I just that would be awesome. I wanted to smack my forehead, I kept myself under control somehow.

"I'll call you tonight to work out all the details." I walked to the door and before I left Dark gave me an innocent kiss. I walked home feeling elated with a very red face.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done 

Chapter 9 should be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Woosh! Here's Chapter 9 I hope you enjoy!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. The reviews always make my day. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I walked to the park where Dark told me to meet him. He called me last night and told me where to meet him, but nothing about what we were doing. He said that he wanted it to be a surprise. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to act up about the thought of being able to go out with Dark. It was about ten thirty when I reached the park and I was meeting Dark by the garden at ten forty, I guess I am early. I walked toward the flower garden. I thought the flowers were very beautiful, the ones that drew my attention were the wild ones, left to grow by their own terms. Just like a certain person I know. One in particular caught my eye. It was a dark purple flower that reminded me of Dark. Wild and untamed yet still gentle and beautiful all at the same. I guess that's a weird thought to think about. This park seems vaguely familiar now that I take a closer look at my surroundings. The memory was tugging lightly at my mind to remember it, then I thought it was not possible to remember a place you have never been and I am positive that I have never been here before. While I was pondering the thought about the park, I didn't notice the dark shadow looming over me, until it was too late. The person grabbed me from behind and gave me a hug. I was about to yell or kick the person, but I couldn't do the latter since whoever it was lifted me off the ground. I tried to wiggle out of the persons grip, but they held on tighter. Just like somebody else when sleeping. I caught a glimpse of purple hair while trying to look behind me. The person finally let me go. 

"Dark you scared the . . . " I had no words as I turned to face Dark. My mind went blank when I saw how incredibly hot and sexy he looked! He was wearing skin tight jeans that I swear had to be painted on. And I would have no objection to do the honors of painting them on. He also had a tight black shirt that showed off his chest. I think I might start salivating. His hair was tousled, bed head chic, I guess you could call it.

"I scared the what out of you?" Dark grinned mischievously knowing full well what his appearance did to me.

"Nothing, but next time a little warning would be nice." I tried to sound affronted from the scare to try and hide my appreciation for what was in front of me. I couldn't help, but notice all the people openly staring at Dark. He didn't take any notice of them though, he was only looking at me. My heart skipped a beat with pleasure.

"Now where are you taking me?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know where I was going on my first date with Dark.

"You'll see it's a surprise."

"What do you mean surprise? How are you going to get me there if I don't know where it is without giving it away?"

"That's why I have this!" Dark pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. To be honest I am not sure how he got it in his pocket because the pants are so tight. Must focus on something else. Not the pants, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah the blindfold.

"What?!"

"Come on Dai-chan, don't worry it's not that far." Dark held out the blindfold.

"Okay, if you say so." I gave in without much of a fight. I was having a hard time concentrating. Dark put the blindfold on and grabbed my hand. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my neck. I shivered from the small act. I gave complete control to Dark without a second thought. We walked for a while, until we stopped abruptly. I collided with Dark who steadied me.

"Are you okay Dai-chan?"

"Yeah, I am fine, thank you. Are we here?" I tried to remove the blindfold. Dark touching my hand stopped me.

"Not yet Dai-chan," Dark whispered in my ear. I couldn't help, but want to grab Dark and kiss him at that moment, but I restrained myself. Not trusting myself with moving in the least. I stood rigidly next to Dark who started nudging me forward, and I began to walk shaking off my earlier inhibitions. "Here we are Dai-chan," Dark took off the blindfold and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. When my momentary blindness vanished I was taken aback at where we were. Dark brought me to an art gallery. I was surprised and excited to be able go to one. I turned around and leaped at Dark to hug him causing him to stagger back, but thankfully not fall.

"Thank you so much Dark," I gave Dark a peck on the cheek my actions not clicking in my head to cause me to be embarrassed, at least not at this moment in time.

"I knew you would like it, but this definitely is not the only place we are going. I can tell you about that one. We are also going to an amusement park." My face lit up once again. Wow Dark really put a lot of thought into planning our date.

"How did you know I would love to come here?" I asked finally releasing Dark, I didn't notice that I had been holding him that long. Yep, here's the flaming blush that I was waiting for, I ducked my head a little, so Dark wouldn't see my blush. I was pretending to examen my shoes.

"When you said that you painted that angel, I assumed that you would like to go to an art gallery, but to be honest, if it turned out that you didn't really care to go to an art gallery I was going to tell you that we weren't going there, but the arcade two doors down." Dark turned a pretty pink with his confession, my blush fading with the revelation. I looked to see that there was indeed an arcade two doors down. "Do you want to go in now?"

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say because I suddenly felt incredibly shy. I walked in beside Dark. Our bodies almost touching, but not quite. I could feel the heat from his body and I longed to be closer, but I kept the distance that we established not wanting to rush anything. It took a lot of will power though.

The art gallery was amazing with all the paintings and sculptures. Granted there were a few that I didn't get, but for the most part everything was beautiful. It just made it that much better that Dark was with me. Somehow in one particular room we ended up separating and meeting in the middle. We continued to do that in every room we went in, each of us stealing glances at that other. I thought I might have a heart attack somewhere in the art gallery, my heart hasn't stopped beating fast since I met Dark this morning. I glanced to where Dark was standing and he seemed to be entranced with a particular painting. I was so engulfed with looking at him that I didn't notice the blunnette that suddenly appeared at my side.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi asked not knowing for sure if it was me.

"Hi Satoshi what are you doing here?" I couldn't help, but ask. I felt a little bad for blurting it out like that, but I didn't was another incident like yesterday with Satoshi accusing Dark of something.

"I come here sometimes to clear my head and what are you doing here?"

"Well . . . ," I wanted to look at Dark, I didn't want to draw attention to him though so I kept my gaze trained on Satoshi. "I wanted to see some new paintings and sculptures, for inspiration."

"Do you want to look around together?"

"Uh . . . um . . . ," Before I could come up with an excuse Dark called out to me.

"Hey Dai-chan," I could see Dark walking over to Satoshi and me. I silently prayed that words wouldn't be traded with them.

"Dark," Satoshi said with an even tone.

"Satoshi," Dark said with the same tone. So far so good.

"Well I can see that you already have someone to walk around with so I'll be on my way now. Bye Daisuke see you in class, Dark." Satoshi began to walk away, but I just had to apologize for yesterday now.

"Satoshi wait," Satoshi turned around and Dark looked surprised. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I am so sorry for what I said, I hope you can forgive me."

"You don't need to be apologize Daisuke, but thank you and apology accepted. Good bye again." Satoshi turned around and began to walk away.

"Well that was interesting." Dark commented out loud. I thought so too and I am so glad that nothing happened. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. "Do you want to go to the amusement park now Dai-chan?" Dark gave a charming smile.

"Yeah that sounds awesome," Dark and I finished our tour of the gallery and started walking to the amusement park. I wonder if we'll see anyone there? My heart was still racing with each step we took.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 9 is done

Chapter 10 should be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Here's Chapter 10 I hope you like it!

Yay! And Wahoo! A great big thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the amusement park and the whole way Dark didn't let go of my hand, not that I wanted him too either. My stomach was running amuck, I was so nervous and excited.

"Here we are Dai-chan," Dark announced when we arrived at the park. Dark went to stand in line to get the tickets. I stood right behind Dark so I could get mine too. "What are you doing behind me Dai-chan?"

"I am behind you so I can buy my ticket," I told Dark feeling my cheeks go a little red and I wasn't even sure why.

"No Dai-chan I am going to pay for us both now come stand by me." Dark held out his hand and I took it willingly.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling a little strange that Dark would buy my ticket for me, but the gesture felt great.

"Of course I am sure silly, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it." Dark showed off his spankingly smile. The wait in the line went by really fast. Dark and I talked about what we might have missed the day before in class. I still can't believe I didn't go to class, but I am so glad I didn't. I followed what my gut told me to do and it worked out better than I ever could have imagine. Before I knew it, it was our turn.

"Two ticket's please," Dark said to the lady behind the window. The lady said the dollar amount, but I couldn't quite hear what she said. I am not sure I want to know how much the tickets cost, everything now a days is so expensive. "Here you go Dai-chan." Dark put the a paper bracelet around my wrist. It was one of those bracelets that allowed you to ride on the rides without having to keep buying tickets. Dark allowed me to put on his bracelet and my fingers lingered a little longer than what was necessary on his arm and wrist. I hid a shy smile by ducking my head and pretending that I was making sure that it was on secure enough. "Thank you Dai-chan now lets hit the rides."

Dark took off at a surprising speed to get to the rides. I had to jog to catch up to him. We started off on the water ride where we both got soaked to the bone. "Oh, my gosh that was so much fun." I huffed trying to catch my breath and shaking my hair to get all the water out.

"Dai-chan you look so cute with your hair all went and sticking to your face." Whoa! That comment came out of left field for me. The heat that was radiating off my face was enough to dry my whole body I think.

I finally got the courage to look Dark in the eye. "Dark," was all I could say. I was at a loss for words and the fact that his shirt was clinging to him was one of the reason I lost my words. He looks so gorgeous! His hair was even more messy than usual and his purple hair went a shade darker. And not just his shirt was clinging to him so were his pants. I think I was gawking at him, I definitely wasn't the only one staring at Dark either. I finally stopped staring and was able to find my own voice. "Well you look really hot." I said it so fast I could barely tell what I had said.

"What did you say Dai-chan?" Dark had a silly grin plastered on his face and I am sure by that grin that he know's what I said.

"If you didn't hear the first time I am not going to repeat myself." I felt so embarrassed by this point that I just pointed to a ride and said. "Let's ride that one."

"You wanna ride the tea cups?" Dark asked.

I looked up and followed the direction finger was pointing. "Yeah, lets go." I made a beeline to the ride. We didn't have to wait long to ride it either. Dark and I got on then buckled ourselves in the ride. It took a minute or two to get the ride going, but when the ride finally started Dark and I spun round and round. I was having a blast I, but I was starting to feel a little dizzy and I think Dark was feeling it to because he looked a little green, but he kept on smiling. When we got off Dark's legs were a little wobbly.

"Dark are you going to be okay?" I asked feeling really concerned for him.

"No I am fine Dai-chan thanks for asking. Hey isn't that Risa and Riku?" Dark asked leaning a little more heavily on me. I looked up and sure enough it was the Harada twin's. Wow! I guess we are going to see everyone from school today. "Oh, Dai-chan I think I am going to be sick." As soon as he said that Risa and Riku spotted us. Dark hightailed it to the nearest bathroom and I was going to after him when Risa calling me stopped me.

"Daisuke over here," Risa was waving her arms and Riku just stood next to her looking a little embarrassed at Risa's yelling.

"Hey you two how are you?" I said meeting them half way and constantly looking over my shoulder to see if Dark made it back from the bathroom okay.

"We're good, was that Dark with you just a minute ago." Risa asked standing on her tip toes to see if she could find him anywhere.

"Yeah, he just had to take care of something's before we went back to riding rides."

"Can we join you two?" Risa asked eagerly.

"Risa you can't asked something like that." Riku reprimanded Risa.

"No it's fine," I said not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Then we can Yay!" Whoa! I didn't mean to say it was okay to come with us. I am not saying that we wouldn't have a good time with Risa and Riku, but I want to spend time with Dark alone. I couldn't take it back now though. What I am going to tell Dark when he get's back?

* * *

Yay! For Chapter 10

Chapter 11 should be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Whoa! So very sorry for the wait I'll try to update sooner. Here's Chapter 11 and I hope you like it!

A great big thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you all so much! Yay! The reviews made me so happy.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I stood next to Risa and Riku, I couldn't stop fidgeting. I wonder if Dark's okay? I am going to go check on him. "Hey Risa, Riku I am going to make sure Dark's okay." I stated as I was about to walk away Risa started talking. 

"You don't have to do that Daisuke he's coming." And sure enough there was Dark jogging toward us looking renewed. I was so relieved to see him doing well even enough to run. I started jogging toward him to tell him what was happening.

"Hey Dai-chan what's up?" Dark asked with a huge smile like nothing had happened.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I am fine as soon I released everything I felt way better. I am not sure if I should ride the tea cups for a while though."

"I am so glad your doing well." I instantly hugged Dark, I forgot where we were, and I forgot who might be watching. I think I heard a gasp somewhere in the distance I might be mistaken though. Risa does not know that I am gay and I know that Riku wouldn't tell her. Maybe it's about time to tell her so I can have Dark to myself for the rest our date. I looked at Risa and let out a sigh I couldn't do that to her even if I wanted to. I suddenly remembered what I had to tell Dark. "Somehow Risa and Riku invited themselves along with us, well it was mostly Risa. To be honest I am not sure how it happened." I said feeling like I should shrink away.

"That's okay Dai-chan and don't worry we will have plenty of time to be alone today." Dark didn't seem to be oppose the idea of them coming along. I guess that's good, but a part of me wanted him to object. Just a small part of me. Okay that's a lie a huge part of me wanted him to object especially since Dark is now back Risa is now hanging on to him.

"Hey Dark!" Risa squealed. I looked at Riku and she gave me an apologetic look. I only hung my head. We all started walking to the next ride which was I have no idea, I was to focused on Risa clinging to Dark. He was trying to shake her off by the looks of it, but it wasn't working.

All through the day Risa sat by Dark on the rides and I am not enjoying myself one bit. I am going to try and concentrate on something else. It's really hard since Dark and Risa are in the boat ahead of Riku and I. Risa's head is on Dark's shoulder and he's all tense. That's a constellation I guess, but I want to be the one with Dark.

"Hey Daisuke I'll tell Risa I am not feeling well and that I am ready to go home okay? That way you and Dark can have a good time on the rest of your date." Riku gave me a bright smile.

I can be an idiot sometimes here Riku's been with me all this time and I haven't even considered her feelings on anything. "I am sorry Riku you don't have to do that. We can all have a great time together I was just being selfish." I try to persuade Riku, but she wont take no for an answer.

"No Daisuke your not being selfish and I apologize for Risa. You know how she gets when she wants something." Oh, boy did I know I how she got when she wanted something. I used to be part of her plans when she wanted something or someone's attention. And unfortunately she wants Dark's attention right now.

"Thank you Riku." I hugged her and of course I find Dark turned around looking at us with an unreadable expression, Risa was still stuck to his side like glue. Oh, great what if he thinks I like Riku? Nah, Dark wouldn't think that.

As soon as we got off the boat Riku went into action. "Risa I am not feeling well I think I need to go home." Riku knelt down and clutched her stomach in what looked like real agony. I knelt down beside her and patted her on the back just to make sure she wasn't faking.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling a little silly.

"I am fine don't worry Daisuke just get Dark and book it when you can." Riku whispered and winked. "Oh, it hurts Risa!" Riku called out to Risa. Her pretty face contorted in pain and her short hair fell around her face to hide it. Risa left Dark's side and rushed to Riku's side. She nearly ran me over.

"Riku are you okay?" Risa asked and Riku shook her. Her body shook a little I think she might have been laughing.

Dark stood next to me and whispered in my ear his breath ghosted over the shell of my ear. I shivered with excitement. "I think we can have some time together now." I was about to respond when Risa interrupted.

"Dark could you walk us home." Wow, that plan totally backfired. I looked at Riku with wide eyes and she stared back unable to do anything, but moan in pain.

Dark stared at me for a moment waiting for my reaction I think, but I was still to stunned to do anything other than stand there. "Dai-chan and I will walk you guys home." Dark responded to Risa.

"Thank you so much Dark." Risa held Riku up and supported her weight. I got to give it to Risa though when she needs to she really takes care of things. We all headed out the exit Risa and Riku were in front of Dark and I. Dark grabbed my hand and held on tight. I squeezed his not wanting to let go for anything, but of course all good things have to come to an end sooner or later, this for me personally was to soon. Half way to the Harada twins house Risa managed to hand off Riku to me and walk with Dark.

"Don't you think that Riku would be more comfortable with you Risa?" Dark asked looking back at me.

"She's fine with Daisuke they are really close they used to go out." Dark's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. If they don't come back down soon he might not have any left. And I can't believe Risa told him that, ugh!

"Really? I never would have guessed!" Dark turned his attention back to Risa and my heart sank into my stomach. I am starting not to feel so well myself.

"Don't worry Daisuke he knows that you like him." Risa said with confidence.

"While you and Risa were trading me off I got to talk to Dark earlier and he already knows about you and me. I told him the whole story it was really very short, but non the less the whole story. He's just playing along with what Risa says don't worry." And sure enough as soon as Riku said that Dark turned his head a little and gave me a wink. I blushed and felt a great relief escape from my body. The walk to the twins house didn't seem so bad after information was traded. I never really got a good look at their neighborhood before and it's really nice. The houses are huge with enormous yards. Risa's and Riku's was at the very end of the block.

"Thank you Dark." Risa said as she attempted to hug him, he managed to dodge her and I slipped Riku into her grasp. Risa was surprised to discover that she snagged her sister instead of Dark. I grinned at her.

"Riku is feeling better she probably just needs some rest." I stretched my muscles from the long walk and Riku leaning on me the whole way. I know she wasn't really sick, but can the girl act she had me believing her especially when she leaned all her weight on me.

"Thanks Daisuke. Thank you both andI hope you have a great weekend." Risa said with confusion written all over her face.

"Have a great night ladies." Dark said with a smile that made Risa squeal and me go weak in the knees, Riku just rolled her eyes. Dark and I waved goodbye to Risa and Riku then started walking to who knows where. The sun was starting to hang low in the sky. I internally sighed I guess we have to go our separate ways now.

"That was an interesting day." Dark commented. We were now walking by our high school close to Dark's apartment.

"I am so sorry Dark I didn't think any of that would happen."

"Don't worry about it Dai-chan I had a really great time and I am just disappointed because I didn't get to spend all the time with you. And good try with having Riku get 'sick'."

"You knew about that?" I asked surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I saw that she was laughing a little and I knew you would have been more concerned if she was really sick. She's a good friend."

"Yeah." A silence settled around us it wasn't uncomfortable though. It was nice to just be with Dark. Even if today didn't go as planned I had an amazing time.

"Hey Dai-chan," Dark said and my only thoughts were oh no here it comes he's going to say we should go home now. The thing is I am not ready for it to end. "Do you want to spend the night?" What? I didn't see that coming. I stood there stock still unable to speak. I stopped walking and Dark stood next to me waiting for an answer. My face went red with all the thoughts and images that came to me with the mention of spending the night.

"I... uh...," Dark started to bust out laughing.

"Dai-chan I didn't mean it like that I only meant to spend the night like how I did at your house. We can stop by your house and get you some clothes."

"Oh," I answered lamely then try to recover. "Okay that sounds good and I didn't have any weird ideas or anything it's just you caught me off guard." Great save... not!

"What kind of weird thoughts didn't you have?" Dark grinned wide trying to fight off his laughter. I went completely red. I don't want to answer that. We were still standing on the street corner I took the initiative and started walking to my house to get my clothes.

"Wait Dai-chan you don't have to tell me anything." Dark called out to me. When he caught up to me he grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to my house.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 11 is finished 

Chapter 12 should be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone here's Chapter 12 I hope you like it!

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Getting reviews always makes me do a little dance. Thank you again for reviewing.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky it was still pretty bright out though. Dark and I walked along the side walk sometimes wondering into the deserted street. There was no one out today or they were probably getting ready to go out on a Saturday night. I was taking in the breeze that was sweeping my hair back. I hate when it blows your hair in your face it always gets stuck in your mouth and gets in your eyes. Well if you have long hair that is. I don't have that long of hair, but it's long enough that it still does everything that I thought earlier. It didn't take long to get to my house. 

"Dark, Daisuke how did everything go?" My mom asked with a grin adorning her face grin.

"Everything went well we just had a few unexpected guests tag along." Dark said while running his hand through his hair making it even more drop dead sexy messy. If that's even possible.

"Oh, no don't tell me it was Risa." My mom said covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?!" I asked not able to keep my voice down. We all had moved from the doorway to the living room. I was about to sit down when my mom told us about Risa.

"She called to see if you were feeling alright since you didn't go to school yesterday. By the way we'll have to talk about that later." I hung my head a little not having a clue what my mom thought about me missing school. "Don't worry to much about it Daisuke since this technically is your first offense." My mom laughed at my relieved expression. "Anyways I told her that you were fine and that you had gone out with Dark, apparently she didn't get that you were 'going out' with Dark. As soon as I said that you were going to the Amusement Park she hung up the phone."

Okay that makes sense I thought as I sat down. My mom told her where we were going and then she... Wait a minute how did my mom know where we were going?

"Mom how did you know that we were going to the amusement park? I didn't even know that we were going until we got there."

"Well Dark asked me something's when he stayed over the other day and I told him what I thought." My mom's short hair fell in front of her smiling face while giggled. She lifted her head and winked at Dark. "Dark are you spending the night?" My mom asked as she got up from the arm chair and went into the kitchen to probably get some snacks and something to drink.

"No actually Dai-chan came to go get some clothes to spend the night at my house. Only if it's okay with you of course." Dark said while shifting a little closer to me on the couch. I went stayed stiff not knowing how to react.

"Of course that's fine. Do you want to have dinner here first?" My mom popped her head out the kitchen door.

I looked at Dark and he nodded his head. "Sure that sounds great mom." I said getting up from the couch walked to the kitchen to help mom get dinner ready Dark followed close behind.

Dinner was great my mom told us some stories about how she and my dad met. They had Dark and me laughing to the point where tears were streaming down our faces. As soon as we finished dinner I went up to my room to get my clothes and other various items that I thought I would need when I went to Dark's. Dark stayed down stairs talking to my mom. She insisted that I go get my stuff that way she could get to know Dark a little better. I grabbed some pajamas and clothes for the next day. I didn't forget my toothbrush that's all I need is have bad breath in the morning or tonight who knows what might happen. I felt a smile take a hold of my lips at the thought.

"Dai are you done?" My mom yelled from the living room.

"Just about I'll be down in a minute." I grabbed my bag and stuffed everything in it. I ran down the stairs and plowed straight in Dark. Luckily we didn't fall and I got to notice hard his chest is.

"Whoa Dai-chan you okay?" Dark asked.

"Yeah I am fine sorry about that." I looked at the ground trying to fight my blush.

"I didn't know you where in such a rush to get going." Dark said while grinning along with my mom. Why does it feel like everybody knows what I am thinking when they look at me like that?

"I not in a rush I was just trying to work off some of the dinner." Yeah I think I fooled everyone with that line...not. "Ready to go?" I looked up at Dark feeling confident that my blush had faded.

"Yeah lets get going. Bye Emiko have a great night." Dark waved to my mom who returned the wave.

"Have a great time Daisuke and I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Don't forget to call to let me know when you are coming home." My mom said still waving.

"Okay night mom and tell grandpa I said good night." Dark and I walked to his apartment. We walked a little faster since all the street lights were starting to come on.

"Here we are Dai-chan," Dark announced to no one in particular.

"Why are you announcing like that?" My eyebrow went up in question.

"No reason. Do you want to watch a movie?" Dark asked fidgeting a little. Is he nervous or I am just seeing things?"

"Sure."

"Okay you go pick one out. The DVD's are under the television in the living room. I'll go make popcorn."

I went into the livingroom trying to evaluate what was going on with Dark. I guess I'll know more when he gets back. I hope we can sit closer together this time I won't let tension rule my body and I'll enjoy the closeness.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12 is finished 

Chapter 13 should be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa it's been a while. Hey everyone here's chapter 13. I am sorry it so long to update, but I hope you like it.

A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. The reviews are great motivation and thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I heard the clattering of dishes coming from the kitchen. I wonder what's going on in there. I turned back to looking at the movies. I am not sure if I should go with comedy, or action or horror. There are so many choices. There goes the sound of the dishes being thrown everywhere.

"Dark do you need help?" I yelled out from the living room. More dishes being moved.

"No, I got it Dai-chan thank you for the offer," Dark said poking his head from the kitchen. "I am just having some trouble finding a bowl, but no worries." Dark went back in the kitchen.

I continued my search for a movie. I spotted Pirates of the Caribbean the third one and decided on that one since I haven't seen it yet. I heard the beeping of the microwave and the smell of the butter from the popcorn. I think that Dark found what he was looking for. I was going to go check on him after I found the movie, but I guess I don't have to.

My heart was starting to pound and I am not even sure why. Well, I guess I am alone with Dark for the first time all day and we won't be interrupted. That's a big factor, all day long we have had people popping out of nowhere and then joining us. Now there is no opportunity for anyone to come in and bust anything up. It's not like I don't like hanging out with my friends it's just that today was suppose to be about Dark and me. Now we have the time and I am going to take advantage of every second I have with him tonight.

"Dai-chan are you ready to put on the movie?" Dark came out holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"I see you finally found a bowl."

"Yeah it took forever I had to go through almost all my cabinets. I had smaller bowls, but I wanted us to share."

That's why he was taking forever. I was wondering if he only had one bowl or what was going on in the kitchen. That means if there is only one bowl then we have to sit next to each other. Alarms went off in my head and in my heart. Okay must breath and not freak out.

"Okay I am ready I'll put on the movie," I said. Feeling my breathing speed up as I leaned down to put in the DVD.

"What movie are we watching?" Dark asked eagerly. He was sitting in the middle of the couch holding the popcorn.

"We are watching "Pirates of the Caribbean," I said sitting next to Dark.

"Did you want to turn off the lights?"

"Sure I'll–,"

"I got the light's Dai-chan." Dark stood up and turned off the lights just as the movie was about to start. I skipped over all the previews. They just take to long sometimes.

Dark sat down beside me. I think even closer this time. I nearly jumped off the couch when I saw how close he was to me. Our thighs were almost touching. Wow! What a great time to start sweating!

Dark and I kept handing off the popcorn to each other. I started to relax half way through the movie. I was so engrossed with what was happening I didn't notice much around me. Of course there was the constant reminder that Dark was right beside me. Our thighs kept touching. Intentionally or not I was starting to freak out. Dark seemed to be back to his normal self. He no longer seemed nervous. I guess I got that one wrong then. I could feel heat radiating off of Dark's body. Or was it mine. To be honest I am not sure who's it was.

Okay now I am breathing and I am fine. I glanced at Dark and watched with fascination how his face lit up just by watching the movie. I smiled feeling happy that I was able to see him smile like that.

The rest of the movie played out. I am not sure how it ended though. I fell asleep and woke up to see the credits rolling by. I felt really comfortable and warm I didn't care that I had missed the last of the movie. I guess I'll have to watch it another time and place. I was about to close my eyes again when I remembered where I was. I sat up bolt right. I had been sleeping in Dark's lap. He was asleep as well. He looked so cute! Dark even had a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth. I moved slowly away from Dark so I wouldn't wake him, but I forgot how clumsy I could be and I tripped over Dark's feet. I ate a lot of the carpet.

"Oof...," I picked myself up and stole a glance at Dark to my surprise he didn't wake up. Although he had a smirk on his face either he was dreaming or he was pretending to sleep.

"Hey Dark," I whispered. I didn't get a response. I shrugged and turned off the television. I looked around the apartment not really sure what to do next. Maybe I'll lay back down and sleep on Dark's lap. Nah! Probably not the best idea. I don't think he would mind to be honest. I contemplated my options and settled for cleaning things up. And Dark was just too peaceful to wake up. What time is it anyway? I looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. The green digits flashed ten thirty. Man I thought it was later than that. I peeked around the corner and saw that Dark was gone. I noticed the door to the bathroom was closed. Dark must be changing into his pajamas. I went over to my bag that was next to the apartment door and I got my pajamas ready to change into when I heard the door to bathroom open. I turned around to find Dark in nothing but a pair of black boxers. I think I swallowed my tongue because I didn't have to the ability to speak. Dark saw me bending down by my bag and gave me a soft smile.

"Hi Dai-chan are you ready for bed?" I stared at Dark not able to comprehend what he just said. I think I saw his lips move, but I am not sure. I was focusing on his lean body where his abs were definitely visible. Every muscle was clearly defined, but not in the overly bulky way. The sight of him made my mouth go dry. I watched in a hypnotized state as Dark walked toward me. Every muscle moving fluidly with every movement. I felt a blush bloom from my head all the way to my toes. I am not even aware if Dark noticed, but since it's Dark he probably did.

"Come on Dai-chan." Dark offered me his hand. I looked at it a little dazedly it took me a minute, but I took the offered hand.

"Where I am sleeping?" I asked leaning into Dark taking in his smell which was a mix of some kind cologne and something that I can't put my finger on now, but it smelt really good. I felt safe and warm leaning into Dark. I never wanted to pull away. He didn't seem to mind the close contact in fact he pulled me closer. I could feel his smooth skin against mine. Man it's hot here!

"You're sleeping with me in my bed."

"Okay that sounds... What?!"

"I don't recommend the couch for the whole night and I don't have any extra things to sleep on. I am sorry Dai-chan. I thought I told you about that."

"No you didn't." I wasn't as mad I let on, but whoa talk about something out of left field.

"And don't worry Dai-chan I won't do anything perverted." I turned around to face Dark. Earlier I was against his chest now I needed to see his face to see if he was serious. He couldn't keep a grin from his face there something feral about it too. I don't know there was something about that twinkle in his eye and that grin. I couldn't help my heart beating faster or my palms getting sweaty.

"Well I better go get changed," I coughed out. I swear one of these days when I am with Dark my heart might pop out of my chest.

I gathered my pajamas and made way to the bathroom. I changed slowly trying to take in everything that was happening. I slipped off my pants and shirt. Dark and I are going to sleep in the same bed. I was in my boxers now and even contemplated going out dressed like that, but I am not sure if I could go out without feeling embarrassed. I shook my head in indignation and put on my pajamas. I opened the door and gulped as I headed to Dark's room. I don't know if anything will happen, but here goes nothing. I put my hand on the cool metal of the door handle and went inside.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 13 is finished

Chapter 14 should be posted soon


	14. Chapter 14

Yay here we are at Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy!

I love all the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for reading and reviewer. Yay! So happy!

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

There was a light breeze that hit me from closing the door. I walked into the room to discover a king size bed in the middle of the room. The bed cover was a royal blue. The pillows looked like they were made out of goose down. On one side of the room there was a mahogany dresser with a small television on top of it. Dark was in the bathroom that connected to the room.

"Hey Dai-chan," Dark walked out the bathroom. I think I went weak in the knees at the sight of him or this whole idea of sleeping in the same be is really getting to me. "Are you ready for bed?" Dark asked while walking to the right side of the bed and lifting up the covers.

I am not sure if I can walk to the bed. Dark glanced at me and got the gist of what was going with me.

"Come on Dai-chan," Dark whispered. He gently took my hand and drew me into a tight embrace. "Don't worry Dai-chan I'll sleep on the couch." Dark started to pull away. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed Dark by the shoulders and kissed him. Dark was momentarily paralyzed, he recovered quickly though. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip and I gasped granting him access to my mouth. This time I was stunned. Dark's tongue brushed against mine, bringing it to life, making me moan into the kiss. Dark's lips lifted up into a smile. I wanted the kiss to continue, but the need for air was much greater. We broke apart panting and breathing in the precious air. Dark's cheeks were flushed and his amethyst colored eyes were a shade darker and a little out of focus.

"Dai-chan?" Dark's unfocused gaze started to clear up.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch." I tried to keep Dark's gaze, but was having a rather difficult time with the task.

Dark lifted my chin with his slender fingers to meet his eyes. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel forced to sleep with me." I was about to protest when Dark gave me a quick kiss. "No arguments Dai-chan. I hope you have a good nights sleep." Dark went over to his closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket. He gave me one last look then went to the living room closing the door behind him.

I was left dumbfounded in the middle of the room. I climbed into the bed that felt to big for one person especially someone my size. I had a hard time getting to sleep, I felt unreasonably cold under the large comforter. I wanted a persons body heat to be beside me. I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed and it blinked one in the morning. I ran a hand through my messy hair. I can't go back to sleep. I silently got out of bed and crept out of the bedroom to go to the living room. No lights were on to guide the way and I didn't want to wake Dark so I tried to remember where everything, but alas no such luck which is why I ran into the coffee table next to the couch. I let out a cry of pain. I must've been quite a sight because I was hopping on my left foot while trying to cradle my right foot. This was not the best of plans before I knew it I had toppled onto Dark who was still sleeping even after me yelling. Me falling on top of him woke him up though. And the throbbing in my foot was not helping matters.

"What the hell?" Dark yelled. My nose was an inch away form his when he turned on the lamp. I was breathing hard, my heart was pounding, and I was starting to feel light headed. I think I almost had a heart attack. "Dai-chan?" Dark whispered looking surprised to have me lying on top of him. Not that I blame him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing and are you okay?" Dark sat up with me still on top of him somehow he managed to maneuver me into sitting on his lap. The heat rising to my cheeks told me another blush was headed my way. I think this blush could match the color of my hair. I tried to scramble to get of his lap without making eye contact. But Dark held me fast and I stayed in his lap looking at my hands.

"I was just coming to sleep with you," I mumbled looking at the lovely bruise that was starting to appear on my foot. Dark followed my gaze and gasped at the sight of my foot.

"Oh, Dai-chan! What happened?" Dark was kneeling in front of my foot examining it. I didn't even notice when he set me on the couch and ended up in front of my foot. I tried to pull my foot out of his grasp, but I kept forgetting he is way stronger than me. Hmmm...somehow this reminds me of something. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the cascade of black feathers. When I turned my head to the side there was nothing there. It must be my imagination anyways it doesn't make sense why would there would be feathers in Dark's apartment I mean he doesn't even have a bird. My focus went back to Dark who was looking at my foot with great concern.

"I hit my foot on the coffee table."

"You poor thing." Dark gently massaged my foot. It felt so good I almost moaned, instead I let out a content sigh. My foot was starting to feel better already. "Dai-chan do you want to go bed now?" I nodded my head relishing the massage. Dark lifted me up from the couch and carried me bridal style to the bed room.

"Dark?"

"I don't want you walking with your foot." Dark stated simply.

Dark put me gently on the bed and kissed my forehead. He made to the leave the room when I called out to him. "Dark...,"

"Don't worry Dai-chan I coming back. I am just going to go to the bathroom."

I titled my head to the side. "But there's a bathroom in here...," I let the sentence hang in the air not really comprehending why Dark wouldn't just use this bathroom.

Dark's cheeks started to go bright red and he looked uncomfortable standing in front of me. I noticed that Dark was standing away from me. I looked at him trying to access what was happening. Dark was trying to hide something. What can it be?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 14 is finished

Chapter 15 should be posted soon

How does everyone feel about me doing a lemon? I would like peoples opinions on this matter. I am not sure if I should put one. What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Wahoo! Here we are at Chapter 15. I have raised the rating to M for certain reasons. There is a lemon in this Chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please forgive me! On with the chapter I hope you like it!

Oh, my goodness I love you all. Thank you so much for the feedback. The readers and reviewers are amazing! Thank you so much and you guys rock. Thank you again. Yay! Yay!

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Dark raced from the room making sure not to turn around. I looked after him not having the faintest idea why he ran out of the room like a frightened animal. I went after him although not as fast as he took off. I started searching through the whole house. I wonder where Dark went in such hurry. How hard can it be to find him? My search found me at the bathroom in the hall. Why on earth would he want to use this bathroom when he has one in his room? I walked silently to the door. It was opened a crack and light was streaming through it. For some reason my heart started to pound. I tried to calm my nerves by taking deep breaths, but I don't think it was working. I neared the door and tried to peek inside because Dark needs his privacy and I couldn't see anything anyway. I was about to knock on the door when I heard moaning. My only thoughts were Dark might be hurt so I did what my instincts told me to do. I flung the door open to catch Dark doing something that I've never even done before. He was relieving himself I guess you could say. I stood there shocked at the sight in front of me. Dark stared at me his faced flushed a bright crimson. Blood rushed to my face and certain areas. Who knew blood could go to two totally different places at once? Dark's eyes went to my face then to my crotch where a bulge was starting to form. I looked down then back up. Dark was looking at me again.

"Dai-chan?" At the sound of my name my trance was broken and I ran to the bedroom and shut the door behind me. So that's why Dark ran out suddenly and wouldn't turn around. I tried to will my erection away, but it wouldn't go away. My thoughts went back to a partially naked Dark with his hands on his member pumping furiously, lightly flushed with sweat running down his exposed torso and moaning. I knew I should have given him his privacy. My thoughts only made the bulge in my pants bigger and my pants tighter.

Ugh! What a time to get a hard-on! I never touched myself before, but I've definitely have had this problem before, but not this bad. And none of my usual methods were working.

"Dai-chan?" Dark softly knocked on the door. I was curled in a ball on the bed.

"Come in," I said into the pillow. Dark opened the door slowly, probably trying not to frighten me.

"Dai-chan are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Dark cautiously walked to the bed and sat down. His hand ran through my hair to soothe me. Dark was fully dressed again, much to my disappointment. I sat up slowly and moved closer to Dark to where we were almost touching, but not quite.

"I am sorry I should've knocked before I barged in on you doing well you know." I stared at the carpet not able to lift my head.

"No, don't be sorry I should've been able to control my urges, but...," Dark fell silent.

"But, what?"

"But you were just so adorable and then you fell on top of me... you were moving and well you saw what I was doing." Dark mumbled. "I am sorry Dai-chan I can take you home if you want."

"What?! I don't to go home." I finally gathered all my courage and looked at Dark. I saw lingering bouts of lust in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Dark asked as he started to lean toward me. I backed away unintentionally. "Sorry Dai-chan I should have known better." Dark turned away ashamed. My heart ached seeing him this way.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me and crushed our lips together. Not really knowing what I was doing I let him take control of the kiss when he knew that I was fine with everything. This wasn't helping matters with my problem either. Something had to be done and it had to be fast. I pulled away from the kiss ready to go the bathroom and follow Dark's example.

"Dark I'll be right back I need use the bathroom." I attempted to get up with out showing anything, but of course this plan of action failed.

"Dai-chan let me help you with that."

"You mean you...," I pointed to my pants. I stared at Dark like he grew another head. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course with your permission of course."

"But you want to do that kind of stuff with me?"

"Yeah! Who else?"

"Well I am not exactly the portrait for sexy. I have huge eyes and hair that sticks out every where."

"I find you incredibly sexy Dai-chan." Dark leaned closer to me to and made me fall back on the bed. He was leaning over me. "Is it okay Dai-chan?" I was to baffled to say anything so I just nodded my head trembling from excitement and fear. Dark's voice was low and husky. It seemed to vibrate through my whole body.

Dark started kissing my neck and biting lightly. I gasped with every new sensation and feeling that he was bringing out of me. His hands started wondering down my body and found their way under my shirt. My skin felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched me. Dark took my shirt off. I didn't protest because I knew it would let me feel everything all the more. He got off my shirt with very little trouble. He started moving down my neck to chest where he started playing with nipples. His mouth found it's way to one and he was rolling the now nub between his teeth. I was going crazy I clutched the sheets with all my might.

"Dark...," I really had no idea what to ask for I just said, "more."

Dark lifted his head with a smirk. "More what Dai-chan?" I looked up at Dark bewildered by his question. My mind was hazy with lust and pleasure and I couldn't comprehend what was being asked.

"More..." That's all I got out when I felt a draft where my pants use to be.

Dark's face was right in front of my erection and I felt my face flame up. I think I got harder with Dark being down near my member. Dark started massaging my thighs slowly moving toward my penis. Pre-cum was already dripping out from the head of my cock and Dark started to lick his lips. I almost came with the hungry look he was giving me. His hands were now on my inner thighs almost touching my member. Dark's hand finally touched it's goal. I groaned unable to keep it in. My grip on the sheets became tighter. Dark started stroking slowly at first then he started going faster. If I knew it felt this good to be touched I would have done it a long time ago. Dark's hand dropped from my member and I whimpered from my loss.

"I am not yet Dai-chan." Dark looked at me and smiled then deep throated my cock.

"Holy...," Wow wasn't expecting that. Dark swirled his tongue around my penis and started sucking. He even started humming the vibrations were almost to much for me to take. But I tried to savor the experience as long as I could. Now that Dark's hands were free he grabbed my balls and started massaging and rolling them in his hand. Before I could come which I needed to do so bad, Dark's mouth left my penis. I was so hard it hurt.

"Dark?"

"I am just getting something from the drawer." Dark went to his drawer. I noticed when he got up that his pants looked painfully tight. Dark pulled out a small tube and I automatically knew what it was. I was ready for Dark to take me. I wanted and needed him inside me now.

I stood up and wordlessly helped Dark undress until he was as naked as me. I marveled at his beautiful body. He was lean with narrow hips. I loved the way his muscled rippled when he moved. And he was huge I am not sure how his member is suppose to fit in me. Dark started kissing me his tongue swept across my lips and I let him explore my mouth. The kiss brought us closer and our arousals touched. Dark and I both gasped into the kiss. I found myself on my back again with Dark coating his fingers with lube.

"Are you sure about this Dai-chan?" Dark looked at me with concern through the fog of our lust.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Remember to relax as much as you can." I nodded and prepared myself for it. Dark put one finger in my entrance and started moving it slowly around. I felt the sting of tears, but I tried to brush them off. Dark started kissing me softly when he put the second finger in. He scissored his fingers a few times before he put the third finger in. I wasn't concentrating on how much it hurt anymore. I was more fixated with Dark and what he could do with his tongue.

Dark slipped his fingers out of me and asked. "Are you okay Dai-chan?" He kissed my forehead and eyelids.

"I am okay. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would. But I am ready."

Dark nodded and squeezed a generous amount of lube in his hand. He started to put it on his erection. He let out a throaty groan as soon as his hand touched his cock. I watched with fascination as Dark spread the lube on his erection. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. He looked like he was in heaven. When he was done he put my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself in front of my entrance. He slowly started to push his member in me until he was to the hilt. I couldn't hold the tears back this time. They flowed freely down my cheeks. Dark kissed me gently while he stayed still to let me get used to the new intrusion. I felt complete with Dark inside me. Like we were finally one again. It was like that's the way it was always suppose to be.

Dark started moving slowly. The pain started to subside and I started to feel pleasure. But I only saw stars when Dark hit a certain spot in me.

"Dark harder." I begged breathlessly. Hoping that he would hit the delicious spot again. Dark obliged without objection. He started pounding into me and I loved every second of it. He kept hitting that spot over and over again.

"Oh, God Daisuke." Dark moaned.

He grabbed my erection and started pumping in unison to his thrusts. I started thrusting back to create a rhythmic dance.

"I am going to come, Dark." I shouted not able to contain any longer. I came hard in Dark's hand and it got all our chest.

Dark thrusted into me a few more before he came. "Daisuke." He moaned. He went limp and laid down top of me. "My God." Dark pulled out of me slowly and arranged us so that were under the covers. I was to tired to move. I scooted closer to Dark and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Dai-chan." I smiled softly.

"I love you too." I fell asleep feeling complete for the first time in my life.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 15 is finished

Chapter 16 should be posted soon


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! Here is Chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it!

I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me so incredibly happy to recieve reviews and know people are reading. Thank you again. You guys are the best!

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of being loved. Dark had a tight grip on my waist and there didn't seem to be any sign of him letting go. I looked down at the arms around my waist and saw that we were both still naked. My face broke out into a fierce blush all the activities from the night before came rushing back in one flood of a memory. Oh, my God! Pain shot up my back when I moved a little, well if that doesn't that mean it wasn't a dream I don't know what does. Speaking of dreams last night I dreamed that Dark and I shared a body and we stole art works. Most of it was fuzzy, but it felt so familiar and right. A missing piece of the puzzle that belongs to Dark and me.

Dark started to stir and I adjusted myself so I was able to stare at his heavenly face. My heart started to thunder against my chest when Dark sleepily opened his eyes and gave me a lazy smile. Whoa! I might pass out if he keeps looking at me like that.

"Morning Dai-chan," Dark stretched lazily and wrapped me in a warm hug. "Did you sleep well?" he nuzzled my neck and my head started spinning.

I nodded my head not able to make a coherent thought and not trusting my voice.

"Good, I am glad. I know that was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time." Dark paused. He seemed to consider what he was going to say next. " I actually dreamt about you and me– it was weird though...," Dark trailed off in a whisper.

I immediately perked up to what he said. There's no way we could be dreaming the same thing, is there?

"I had a dream about us too. I wasn't sure if I should tell you though, mine was on the weird side too."

"You tell me yours first then I'll tell you mine."

"Okay..., let's see where to start. Well, first off you and I shared a body." I stopped to see if there was any reaction, but Dark remained quite and calm. I continued, snuggling closer to Dark as I told him about the dream. "And we stole art, I think most of it is kinda of fuzzy. To be honest it almost reminds of the famed Phantom Thief."

Dark was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "I had the same dream Dai-chan."

I was stunned. "What do you think it means?" I asked not understanding anything and not sure if I was suppose to.

"I am not sure, but he it's almost like we're connected somehow. Ever since I met you it was like you filled a missing place in my heart that I had no idea was there until you came into my life." Dark sat up and pulled me up with him. He gently cupped my face and kissed me. His tongue caressed my lower lip and I let him into my mouth. I was craving more contact I wrapped my arms around Dark's neck bringing our heated body's closer together. It started to get really hot in the room. I still wanted more and wasn't sure how to go about getting it. I was about to deepen the kisser if that was even possible when my cell phone rang.

"Dammit!" I hissed not wanting to be interrupted.

"Dai-chan!" Dark widened his eyes and feigned horror. "I can't believe you just said that. My Dai-chan doesn't say stuff like that." My whole body flamed up from embarrassment. I ducked my head down.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Dark put his index finger under my chin and lifted to meet his gaze. "No need to be worried. Now go answer your phone." Dark nipped at my earlobe playfully and I couldn't help, but laugh. I bounded to my phone and answered it.

It was my mom wondering if I was coming home or if I was going to live with Dark. To be honest I don't think that she would object. She would probably think that it would be cute and want to take pictures. I'm surprised that she hasn't taken a million pictures already.

"Everything alright?" Dark was lounging on the bed with only a sheet covering his waist. One false move and the sheet would reveal everything. I found myself almost having a nose bleed at the thought. I swept my finger under my nose pretending that I was scratching to make sure that my nose really wasn't bleeding before I answered his question.

"My mom was wondering when I was going home or if I was going to live with you from now on." The more I thought about it the more I wanted it to happen. I walked back to the bed and sat on the edge not aware that I was still in my birthday suite.

"I think that you should stay here." My heart leaped at the idea when Dark said it.

"I wish I could– I would love that."

"Then stay...," Dark grabbed me from behind and gave me a dizzying kiss before getting out of bed and getting dressed. "I don't think that your mom would mind if I stole you away for just a few more hours would she." I simply nodded in response to much in a daze watching Dark dress into clothes that should be outlawed because they fit him so tight and perfect.

Dark and I spent the rest of the day just hanging out. I can barely remember what we did. All I knew was that I was with him and that's all that mattered. It pained my heart to see him leave when he dropped me off at home. The only thought that made me happy was that I would see him at school the next day.

I cautiously opened the door so as not to alert my mom. I carefully took of my shoes off and padded my way across the carpet without making a sound. I was almost home free when my mom came out of nowhere pulling me into a bear hug that would have cut off my air supply if she hadn't been so eager to know what happened with Dark and I.

My mom's face glowed with happiness her short hair bounced around her smiling face. "So Daisuke how was it? You have to tell me everything and don't leave anything out!"

My mom and I walked to the living room and I started to tell her about everything that happened well almost everything. I just finished telling her about Dark dropping me off when the doorbell rang. I leaped to my feet, heart racing, and palms sweating in anticipation. I slowly put my hand the cool door knob and opened the door to find... Satoshi on my door step.

"Evening Daisuke may I come in?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, sure." I was stunned to find Satoshi at my door and not Dark. I wonder what he wants?

"Who is it Daisuke? Is it Dark?" My mom asked. Poking her head into the entry way. "Oh, it's Satoshi, how are you dear?"

"I'm fine Ms. Niwa. How are you?" Satoshi asked politely.

"I am good thank you for asking. Daisuke why don't you invite Satoshi to stay for dinner. You can find something to do in your room while I finish making it." My mom grinned and didn't wait for an answer before she went to go finish making dinner.

I turned to Satoshi feeling a bit awkward. "Um..., would you like to stay for dinner?" Satoshi gave me a measuring look.

"Yes, I would like that very much." We stood there for a moment unmoving before I started climbing the stairs with a silent Satoshi following closely behind me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 16 is finished

Chapter 17 should be posted soon


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! Here is Chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it!

Wow! I can't express how much I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I opened my door and waved Satoshi into my room. His glasses glinted in the light hiding whatever emotions he had from sight. He looked around my room and gave an approving nod.

"You can sit on my bed." I motioned to my bed with a little lump under the covers. Satoshi made his way to the bed. "Wait one second." He halted in his movements. I walked over to my bed and lifted up the covers and found Wiz sleeping curled up in a ball.

"What's that?" Satoshi asked standing behind me looking over my shoulder. At the sound of Satoshi's voice Wiz started to wake up, a big brown eye poked out from underneath his small furry arms, he stretched out like a cat then he jumped up and landed on my head.

I grinned at Wiz. "This is Wiz, he's my rabbit." Satoshi hesitantly reached out his hand to pet Wiz. "Don't worry he wont bite." I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that Wiz wouldn't bite him, but you never know with Wiz. Satoshi touched Wiz on the head with much success. Wiz jumped off my head and jumped in to a startled Satoshi's arms. His always composed face cracked when he saw Wiz go for him. After his initial shock he started to pet Wiz.

"He's so soft." Satoshi said with a soft smile. It took me for a loop. I never see him smile at least not at school and it's rare that I see outside of school. I always tried imagine what his smile might look like, a sincere smile not a fake one, and this was not it. To honest I could never get a good picture to appear in my mind. This smile suites him just right. I smiled at Satoshi and Wiz.

"How was your day yesterday?" Satoshi asked sitting on my bed and placing Wiz in his lap.

"It was good Dark and me ran into Riku and Risa at the amusement park." I took a seat down next Satoshi and started petting Wiz.

"Really? I bet that must've been weird."

"Yeah, it was, but I still had a good time." I wanted to ask why did you come over, I couldn't get the words to come out. I didn't want to be rude.

"I guess you're wondering why I came over." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, a little. It's not like you to pop out of the blue on my door step."

"I'm sorry."

I held my hands up and started waving them around. "Don't worry about it. I was just curious. Please don't think this rude of me, but why are here?" I asked.

"I came by to make sure that you were okay. I still don't trust Dark." Satoshi's glasses glinted again and I couldn't see his eyes. He's hands were clenched into fists in his lap and he frowned down at my carpet. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm fine, but Satoshi there's nothing that you have to worry about he's...," Before I could finish talking the doorbell rang. I heard my mom answer the door, it must be a salesperson or something. "Dark's...," Someone knocked on my door. I sighed, would I ever be able to explain the situation. I opened my door and there stood my earthly god. He was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans that hugged his hips beautifully. His shirt was black with some kind of wild design on it. I swear he could be a model for any one and they would drool over how good he made the clothes looked. My heart was doing the tango in my chest and I think I went a little googly eyed for a moment. Dark smiled and I couldn't breath for a moment. He leaned on the door frame smiling down at me with laughter running through his gorgeous amethysts eyes.

"Are you going to let me in Dai-chan?" I moved aside still to stunned to speak. I thought I wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow. I was going crazy not able to feel his warmth or hear his soothing voice. And I just saw him a few hours ago. "What are you doing here?" Dark's voice went from being warm and soft to hard and cold. Ah, crap! I forgot about Satoshi being here, shows how much I pay attention.

Dark stood inches from my bed and Satoshi was standing up with Wiz still in his arms. "I came by to see Daisuke, not that it's any of your business." Satoshi said glaring at Dark.

"It does concern me when _you_ are with Daisuke." Dark's usually bright amethyst eyes were growing darker.

"I have to take my leave now Daisuke, but if you ever need to talk." Satoshi turned his toward Dark. "I'm here." He gave me Wiz and I ran after him leaving a glowering Dark behind. My mom would kill me if I treated a guest badly and I didn't want to have answer any questions as to why he stormed out of my house.

"Wait Satoshi." He stopped at the front his hand on the door knob. "You really don't have to worry about Dark." I said giving him a reassuring smile. Satoshi looked me straight in the eyes. His ice blue eyes peered into my ruby colored eyes. He seemed to look for any flaw in my words and actions. He sighed in defeat, I don't think this will be the last time I will be hearing about this though. I may have won the battle, but will I win the war?

"If you say so Daisuke. Please tell your mom that I was not feeling well and had to leave." Satoshi turned the door knob and opened the door.

"I will and I'll see you tomorrow." I waved to Satoshi as he walked into the dark endless night.

I walked back up stairs wondering what he was so worried about. I shrugged I guess I'll never understand some of the things Satoshi says or does. I walked into my room and found Dark on my bed. He was petting Wiz with a small smile that would set any heart off into a race. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps.

"Satoshi went home...," I couldn't finish my sentence because captured my mouth in a passionate kiss. I forgot what I was saying and returned it eagerly. My mind was swimming in a daze and my body flamed up. Dark's tongue it's way into my mouth and I moaned as his warm tongue touched mine. He smirked into the kiss and I blushed. I heard a squeal somewhere in the background.

"Oh, my gosh how cute where's my camera?" My mom's voice echoed in my ears. Dark and I broke apart and I thought I would die on the spot. I need to remember to close my door.

"Dai-chan," Dark whispered and found his face inches from mine. His breath was warm as it danced across my cheek.

"Yeah?" I gulped.

"What's for dinner?" I hit Dark on the head. "Hey what was that for?" he asked laughing at me glaring at him.

"Because you make me almost have a heart attack without a reason."

"Sorry Dai-chan." Dark smiled a crooked smile and all was forgiven. Why was I mad? We sat down on the bed. "Why was Satoshi here?" Dark asked tilting his head to the side making him look adorable. I stared in to his eyes wondering how to explain.

* * *

Woot and Wahoo! Chapter 17 is finished

Chapter 18 should be posted soon


	18. Chapter 18

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 18! I hope you like it!

You guys are seriously the best! Words can't describe how much I love you! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"Well, Satoshi was asking something about something," I said not making a coherent sentence thanks to Dark outlining my jaw with his soft fingertips and nuzzling my ear. I don't know what we were talking about.

"What was that Dai-chan?" Dark asked his warm breath ruffled my hair and hit my ear.

"Satoshi...," I stood trying to clear my head. Dark grabbed me from behind and hugged me tightly. "Uh, Dark?" I asked.

"I don't want anyone to touch my Dai-chan." Dark held me tighter and I was gasping for air. I tried to pry his hands off my mid section, but he wouldn't let go, he lightened his grip on me though.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way he looks at you and he wants you like I do." My eyebrows are now lost in my hairline.

"What?" I started laughing. The idea was too absurd.

"Oh, come on Dai how can you not see it?" Dark asked spinning me around so he could look at me. His face was not smiling like I thought it would. Man he's really worrying about this.

"Dark don't worry there's no one else for me." I touched his face gently and he met my eyes and a quite smile appeared on his lips. "And hey how come your not on trial here?" I asked taking a step back and raising my left eyebrow. "You're the one with all the girls _and _guys drooling all over you."

"Me? What are you saying Dai-chan? That I'm a sex god?" Dark asked innocently. His amethyst eyes went wide and he pouted a little.

"Yes!" Dark looked triumphant. "Wait you're not a sex god... no wait you are...that's not what I meant to say." I sat on the bed feeling exhausted. "I'm so confused." I shook my head to try and clear everything from it, no luck.

Dark held me close and whispered, "It's alright Dai-chan. And I'll try not to be suspicious of Satoshi anymore."

I nodded my head glad to hear that Dark wouldn't be hounding Satoshi anymore or least he would try not to. It's the thought that counts. Dark held onto me a little longer and my mom got a picture of us. I didn't even know she was at my door. I forgot to close it! Dang it!

"Mom," I yelled not able to contain the blush that was rising on my cheeks.

"Daisuke you and Dark are so adorable together. Let me get another one of you two when you actually know I'm taking a picture. This time you can kiss if you want to." My mom held up her digital camera and was smiling silently cheering us on to do what she wanted. Dark tried to comply, his face come dangerously close to mine and I ran out of his grip.

"Oh, come on Dai-chan. I would love to have a picture of us kissing." Dark pouted like a kid being denied their favorite toy.

"Dark! Ugh, why do you want my mom to take it? Am I the only one who thinks this is a weird idea?"

"Yes!" My mom and Dark said together. I stared at them and stormed out of the room. I could hear them laughing as I descended the stairs. I saw a blue bag by the door. I wonder if that's Dark's. Why did he come over anyway? Not that I complaining, I'm so happy that he came over. My heart started to do the tango in my chest when I thought of Dark holding me tightly against his chest and my face heated up with a blush. I don't think these feelings will ever go away and to be honest I don't want them to.

I entered the kitchen and started plating everyone's food. I prepared a plate for Dark knowing he would stay for dinner and he probably was going to stay the night. I heard footsteps on the stairs and they stopped at the entry way to the kitchen. I stared at the kitchen cabinets waiting for Dark to come in.

"Hey Dai-chan I'm staying for dinner and the night if that's alright." Dark walked up beside me and slung his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. His body heat and smell were overwhelming all my other senses.

"Cool," Was my only reply as I leaned into Dark's body taking in his scent. I didn't even fear the thought that my mom might take a picture.

"Dai-chan don't you want to know why I came over?" I looked up at Dark and merely nodded. He laughed and grabbed our plates of food and took them to the table. We sat down and he looked away for a moment. "Today I had another dream about us sharing a body. I think there is more to this than meets the eye." Dark looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say. "What do you think Dai-chan?"

"Well, I think it's kinda odd that we both had the same dream and stuff, but maybe something more needs to happen before we can know what's going on, if there's anything going on."

"I think we should stay together as much as possible. I want to sleep with you tonight." I nearly choked on my rice. "Sorry Dai-chan didn't mean to scare you. I just mean sleep no other meaning implied. Although...," Dark let his sentence hang in the air and waggled his eyebrows. My face turned crimson and last night came to mind. Wow! I wouldn't mind doing that again, but not with my mom and grandpa in the house. Dark smiled knowing where my thoughts were at, it was almost like he could read my mind.

"Hey, Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering could you sleep with me in my bed?" I asked quickly not knowing if he even heard me. Dark's eye's softened and he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Where else would I sleep?"

"Well, my beds not as big as your's and I thought you might want space or something," I said into the table for some reason feeling really shy.

"I always want to be close to you Dai-chan," Dark said starting to lean closer to me, but then my mom and grandpa came in. We all ate dinner and talked about our weekends. Dark and I excused ourselves and went to my room.

"Dai-chan do you think Risa will still be all over me tomorrow?" Dark asked flipping through a magazine on my bed.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope not," I said feeling jealously attack my insides at the thought of Risa all over Dark. I nearly growled.

"Awe, you're so cute when your jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I pouted at Dark's teasing.

"Don't worry Dai-chan. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dark and I got ready for the new school day not knowing what would be a waiting us when we got to there.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 18 is finished

Chapter 19 should be posted soon


	19. Chapter 19

Hi there here's Chapter 19 and I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock my socks! Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I tossed and turned all night not able to control the dreams of a beautiful angelic girl. Before I woke up she whispered urgently to me. Her long blonde hair framed her in a ethereal light.

__

"Daisuke you have to remember before some one else does. You or Dark or other wise there is nothing I can do. Things will go back to the way they were and you won't have any memory of this time. You must hurry!" Her voice was urgent and frantic. "I must go now, but please remember."

I shot up straight as an arrow. I was breathing hard and sweat covered my body. My heart thundered against my chest and Dark was no where to be found. I thought I should tell him about this. It's just a dream right? I mean what am I suppose to remember before some one else? What will I forget? Although, it was a dream I can't seem to shake off the feeling that it might be real. I got out of bed and attempted to get ready for school. My pajamas were sticking to me and my hands were shaking when I was trying to change in to my school uniform.

Dark came into the room freshly showered and smelling of fruit. He must've used some of the fruity stuff that we keep in the shower. Even though it's suppose to smell girly somehow Dark makes it smell manly in a weird way. Or more like he can pull off in manly way. Dark smiled at me and my heart sped up for an entirely different reason. Wow! I can't contain the happiness that flows through when I'm with him. I don't ever want this feeling to end.

"Morning Dai-chan," Dark said and threw the towel to the side revealing everything he had. I swallowed and turned my away from. "Oh, Dai-chan don't you like what you see?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. My skin heated up and I was frozen to my seat. I heard rustling and Dark announced, "I'm decent Dai-chan you can look now." I turned and found Dark in his boxers. His muscles rippled as he bent down to get his clothes. I watched without really noticing. He slipped on his pants and shirt. He buttoned up his shirt painfully slow. Why does he have to be putting it on? I want to watch him take it off. I felt familiar urges start to take over my body now that I let my guard now. I turned away from the show and took deep breaths. I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. Dark wrapped his hands around me and hugged me tightly.

I turned around and looked into dark and worried eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked Dark's and ran my hand through his damp hair. Dark eyes switched to another emotion to cover up what he was hiding, but I wasn't fooled.

"I'm fine. Well lets go eat before I have to eat something else." Dark kissed me on the lips and grabbed his back and went down stairs.

Butterflies flew circles in my stomach and my hands were clenched tightly. It was like something heavy was weighing heavily on me, but I have no way to know what it is. I tried to shake off the feeling. It's the dream that's getting to me nothing more. I stood on wobbly legs and grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Everyone was already at the table and chatting. I sat down and served myself, but I didn't eat. I lost my appetite a while ago. Dark and I walked to school in silence. It wasn't like the comfortable silences that I love having with him, there was something more to it and I still can't put my finger on it.

When we got to school there were photographers and reporters everywhere. Dark hung his and hunched his shoulders and walked faster to class avoiding eye contact with everyone. I followed not understanding. Dark always walks with a confident air about him. What's going on? I got my answer as soon as we walk into class.

Risa was holding up and American magazine and Dark was on the cover wearing nothing, but a pair of tight jeans and his breath taking smile. As soon as Dark walked in everyone crowded around him.

"Dark, is it true you're really a model?" Risa asked eagerly. Her eyes sparkled and I wanted to hit her. But I was taught never to hit a girl, but I can make an exception this one time. I met Riku's eyes and she hung her head in apology. Dark sat down and sighed.

"Yes, I came here to avoid all the media and to have a normal high school experience, but obviously that didn't work." Dark glared at Risa and she shrank back a little. "Who called the media?" Dark asked through gritted teeth. I've never seen him this mad. I sat down and waited for someone to answer. If they knew better they would like to keep living.

"I did," Risa said. Riku covered her face with her hand exhaled loudly. "What? I thought that you would want them to know where you were."

"You are so insufferable," Riku mumbled.

"No, now that means I have to go back to America," Dark said laying his head on the desk and my heart dropped into my stomach. The sting of tears hit me faster than I could control.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Riku asked coming to my desk. The whole class sat back in their seats with a glare from Riku and Risa looked like she wanted to cry too. I didn't have enough emotion to care at the moment. Dark's head shot up when Riku asked the question.

"Dai-chan?" Dark asked. I raised my head and looked at them both then bolted for the door.

I ran down the hall not really looking where I was going and I hit something solid. I landed hard on the ground, the person I ran into held out their hand to me.

"Are you all right Daisuke?" Satoshi asked when I grabbed his hand. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. They burned my eyes and I started crying into Satoshi's shirt. He stood there awkwardly. He patted my back and I cried harder.

* * *

Wahoo and Woot! Chapter 19 is finished

Chapter 20 should be posted soon


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there everyone yay here we are at Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it!

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much and thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Satoshi steered me to somewhere in the school I didn't pay attention to where we were. I hung onto to him like he was the only thing keeping me anchored to the world at the moment. I felt the warmth of the sun hit me in the face and I covered my face with my hand to keep out the blinding rays. Satoshi guided to me to a bench and helped me sit down.

"Daisuke," Satoshi said and grabbed my face so I could look him in the eye. "Now you have to tell me what's going on so I can help." I nodded my body still shook with silent tears streaming down my face.

I tried to compose myself, but it was harder than I thought. Satoshi's blue eyes looked into mine with...worry, would that be the right word to identify the emotion that was inside them. I suddenly became aware that his cool hands were still holding my face. I gazed at Satoshi trying to hide the burning sensation that was crossing my cheeks like a wild fire on a rampage. He got the idea and let go of my face with his own blush. We sat under the shade of a tree and the chill from the bench entered my skin and shook through my whole body. My tears slowed down and I was able to breath normally. My blush faded away with the last of my tears. I took one more deep breath and started talking.

"Risa, called the media about Dark." I started to say very fast, but Satoshi slowed me down.

"Daisuke, what about, Dark?" Oh, that's right he wasn't in the classroom when the whole thing went down.

"Dark is a famous model in America." Satoshi nodded his head in understanding. He pushed up his glasses and they glinted once again hiding everything from the view of the world. "And Risa had a magazine where Dark was on the cover and she said that she called them. And Dark said that he came here to have a normal high school experience and now he has to go back to America thanks to the stupid thing that Risa did." I felt the tears start to well up again, I tried to keep it all in, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult with each passing moment. I saw Dark's face when I closed my eyes and that cracked my already fragile state. The tears escaped from my eye's and I reached out for Satoshi. He hugged me awkwardly and did his best to comfort me. The tears slowed down and finally completely stopped. My eyes felt sore and swollen. I could only guess that I looked like hell after all my crying. Satoshi still held me against his chest. I was very grateful for all the help he gave me. He didn't have to say anything I only needed some to listen to me.

"Daisuke I'm sorry I know how much you love him." That shocked me to say the least. Satoshi knew I loved Dark. "I could take advantage of you in your vulnerable state, but I won't. I'll play the game fair and I think there is someone here for you." Before I could really understand the meaning of his words Dark stepped out the shadow of the tree and was walking toward me.

"Satoshi," Dark said through clenched teeth. "Thank you." Satoshi nodded his head and kept on walking.

Dark looked at me with his gorgeous eyes. Worry was etched in his face and I found him beautiful no matter what emotion was on his face. He was an angel and I was not ready to let go of my angel on earth. Dark sat down next to me and assessed my face. He put one finger under my chin and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. They had unshed tears in them and I my eyes stung with all the to familiar feeling again. I kept them in this time if Dark could do it so could I.

"Dai-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But to honest when I'm with you I forget all else and all there is, is you and me," Dark said the tears shimmered in the delicate sunlight that was flowing through the leaves of the trees. Dark found my hand and squeezed it in his hands. His other hand came up and caressed my cheek. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into my skin.

"I don't want you to go," I said leaning into the soothing touch. My heart thundered against my chest and blood rushed through my veins. A soft wind blew through the trees letting me smell the wonderful heavenly scent that was Dark.

"I don't want to go either believe me, but I have to leave. And..." Dark looked down and this time it was my turn to lift his chin up and look me in the eyes. The tears trickled down his face and they picked up the light and resembled diamonds. He was even beautiful when he cried. "My flight leaves in two hours." My heart crashed into my rib cage, stopped and shattered into a million pieces that no one would be able to put it back together except for the one person that completed me. Dark.

"What?" I asked not able to comprehend the severity of the situation I could still feel my heart breaking with every breath. How could I still be breathing is it possible with a shattered heart?

"I have to leave now Daisuke, but I will be back as soon as I can and I will call you everyday. Okay?"

Dark was crying as he hugged and I felt my insides go numb when his comforting warmth disappeared from my grasp.

"Dark?"

"Daisuke, I love you with all my heart remember that," Dark whispered against my ear. He kissed me lightly on the lips and whispered one more thing. "You have to remember soon." With that Dark walked away from me and said something to a figure that was in the shade of a tree. "You better keep a good eye on him because I will be back."

"Dark? Wait, don't go. I need you," I yelled as I ran after the tall slender figure that was leaving the school gates. Flashes went off everywhere and chatter, but I didn't pay attention to all the cameras and reporters trying to get Dark's attention. I ran after him, my legs felt like led. I wasn't getting any where fast, my body weighed a ton and it was bringing me down. An arm wrapped around my waist as I watched Dark get into a black limo. For one last time his amethysts eyes found my ruby colored ones and they were filled with so many emotions, then the car door closed and the car drove off and I hollered for the car to stop.

"Dark, please don't go. I love you too. I didn't get to tell you that," I said as I clung to the person who held me. I was vaguely aware of it being Satoshi before I passed out from shock.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 20 is finished

Chapter 21 should be posted soon


	21. Chapter 21

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 21. I hope you like it!

A great big thank to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all so much. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

I could hear whispering above me, but I couldn't make out the voices. To be honest I didn't care what they were talking about, I just want to go back to bed so I can go back to dreamland. That's when I sat straight up in the unfamiliar bed and found Risa, Riku, and Satoshi in the room. Where am I, anyway? A wave of dizziness hit me and I laid back down carefully trying not to make myself sick.

"Oh, Daisuke are you okay?" Riku asked racing to my side and taking my hand within hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I and where's Dark?" I asked craning my neck trying to get a better view of the room. There were a few other beds with clean white sheets and the walls were white. Must be the nurses office.

"You're in the nurses office. Don't you remember what happened?" Riku asked trying to hide the pained looked that crossed her face. I looked at Risa and Satoshi and they both looked away.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Daisuke, Dark left for America over two hours ago," Riku said squeezing my hand to try and comfort me.

My memory bombarded me with all that happened today and I felt the burn of the tears. I laid in the bed and didn't move trying to make it all go away. This can't be real! It's all just a dream a really horrible dream. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. The whole room was quite as they let the news sink in for the second time today. I don't want to relive this. I think I might be sick. My stomach started to turn over and I felt another wave of dizziness hit me.

"Is this really real?" I asked covering my face with my hands. I felt the bed shift and cracked open an eye to see Riku sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, but unfortunately it is. We'll try and think of something to get Dark back here," Riku said trying to smile. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Risa who cowered into the corner.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, I didn't think this would happen. I swear, can you ever forgive me?" Risa asked trying to get my sympathy. It didn't work. I looked right passed her and in the hall waiting and hoping that Dark would come through.

"Maybe we should go Risa," Riku said and gathered her things.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked trying to reach out to her to stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now. I don't think what's left of my heart can take it.

"Don't worry Satoshi is going to take you home now so you can get some rest." I looked over at Satoshi and he glanced at me. I remembered how he comforted me and was very thankful to have him coming with me.

Risa and Riku said there goodbyes and left me alone with Satoshi. He started gathering my things and his. He slung my back pack and his over his shoulder. I put my feet on the freezing tile and stood on shaky legs. I felt like a new born foal, trying to gain my walking legs, it was harder than I thought it would be. Satoshi walked to my side and held onto me. He helped gather the rest of my things and I put on my shoes and started the long trek home. I hoped that Satoshi and me would start talking so I wouldn't have to think. I don't want to think right now.

"Are you all right?" Satoshi asked in a low voice at first I wasn't sure if he had even spoken.

"No," I said not knowing what other answer there was.

We started to go out of the school gates and I noticed all the reporters and photographers were gone. As was Dark. My heart gave a painful throb and I grabbed my chest trying to soothe the pain that didn't seem like it was ever going to go away. Satoshi had let go of me and I was now walking on my own. I watched the ground as it passed underneath my feet. The need to be with someone was growing stronger.

"Satoshi, will you spend the night at my house tonight?" I asked glancing at him. Trying not to let to much hope enter my voice. He looked over at me and adjusted the bags on his back. "Do you want me to carry my bag? I'm sorry it didn't even occur to me." I can't believe how rude I've been to him. Here he is being nice to me and I making him carry my bag like some kind of servant.

"Don't be ridiculous Daisuke I've got your bag. And I would love to spend the night at your house." A small smile graced his lips and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders.

"You should smile more," I said as we came up to my house. Me, not thinking was sort of working. Having Satoshi with me was a really good thing. I pulled out my house keys and unlocked the door. No one was home right now. It was shopping day for my mom and I'm not sure what my grandpa did most days.

"What?"

I opened the door and let us in. Satoshi was surprised by my comment. "You are more warm when you smile and I think it looks good on you."

"Daisuke, do you even know what your saying?"

"Yeah." He dropped my bag on the sofa and I plopped down the weight came back down on me.

"It's okay shhh. Don't worry." Satoshi rubbed my arms as I started to cry. I can't make him stay with me when I'm like this.

"Satoshi you can go home. I'm so sorry I don't mean to be like this," I said through my tears staining my face.

"I'm staying and that's final. What do you want for lunch?" Satoshi got up from the couch and I made a face. "You have to eat. Now tell what you would like."

Satoshi walked into the kitchen and worked on making some soup. I watched fascinated that he could cook like that. I never thought that Satoshi would be good at comforting people. I settled down and let my mind drift to a certain purpled hair person wondering when I would see them again and if I could recover from this. And what was I suppose to remember?

* * *

Woot! Chapter 21 is finished

Chapter 22 should be posted soon


	22. Chapter 22

Here there here's Chapter 22. I hope you like it.

Yay! I can't describe how much I love you all. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

Satoshi and I ate lunch, even though I was a little reluctant he still made me. He said I needed to keep up my strength. We spent the rest of the afternoon studying and talking. We were in the living room watching television when my mom burst through the door and I stood up with a start.

"Hey, mom how are you?" I asked as she squeezed me in a big bear hug. All the breath in my body left in a big whoosh. "Mom. Can't. Breath." I gasped when she let go of me. Her eyes where shimmering with tears.

"Oh, Daisuke I'm so sorry about Dark. I saw it on the news at the mall." My mom pulled me into another hug, but she didn't hug me as hard. I don't know what came over me. I started to cry again. My mom held me and whispered promises in my hair that I couldn't understand. Satoshi went up the stairs while my mom held me while I cried. I was glad that he gave us some privacy. My mom led me to the couch and we sat down. My eyes started to hurt and I probably looked like Rudolf the red nose reindeer. My mom rocked me and I felt like a little kid again. My mom always use to rock me like this whenever I came crying to her. "It's going to be all right. Don't worry my darling. It all will work out." My mom's words rang true and I had some odd feeling that it would all work out, but right now I couldn't focus on that nagging part of my brain that begged me to remember what Dark asked me to remember. I continued to cry for some time until my tears ran dry.

"Mom." My voice was raw and it felt like my throat was on fire.

"Yes?" My mom pulled away from and looked into my eyes. There were dry tears marks on her face and I hugged her again.

"Can Satoshi spend the night?"

"Of course and maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow. I think that you can afford to take some personal time."

"No that's fine. School helps distract me and I don't want to think right now."

"Okay, but if you want to stay home all you have to do is say the word."

"I know. Thank you."

"Anything for my Daisuke," My mom said and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. It was already six. Where did the time go?

I trudged up the stairs and went to my room. Satoshi was sitting on my bed playing with Wiz. I couldn't help, but smile at the two of them. Satoshi had a small smile on his lips and I felt better that he was here. I wish that Dark was here though. I immediately stopped all my thoughts right there. I'm not going to think about that right now. I have other things to do. Dark smiling face appeared in front of my eyes and I went weak in the knees with the image. I shook my head to get rid of the image. I didn't think I could cry anymore. I'm not sure if I have any tears left, but every time I think that there's more ready to fall.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi's voice jarred me out of my thinking. I looked at him and he had a frown on his face. "Come sit down here." Satoshi got up and walked over to me. He gently grabbed my arm and took me over to my bed. He sat down and I followed his example. I sat with a plop.

"I'm so sorry Satoshi," I said hanging my head. I felt horrible.

"Daisuke stop that," Satoshi said his voice was sharp. I glanced at him through my bangs he looked angry. "I'm here because I want to be okay?" I nodded. "This whole mess is because of that stupid Risa. She had to know something like this would happen unless she really is that stupid. And to think you use to have a crush on her." Satoshi huffed and turned his head away from me. I started to feel a funny bubbling sensation start up in my chest. I laughed. Whoa! I wasn't sure when I would do that again. Satoshi's eyes flashed to my face and his eyes brows rose in surprise.

"I know how could I ever like her?" I couldn't stop laughing. This is my breaking point. I have finally gone crazy. Before I knew it Satoshi was laughing right along with me.

"I don't understand why her?" Satoshi asked between fits of laughter. I was clutching my stomach, it hurt so much.

"I don't know. I thought she was the most beautiful thing there was."

"Your crazy."

"I know." I felt a smile curve my lips and I felt better. "Thank you," I said. Satoshi peered at me with surprise covering his features. He didn't even try and hide it. Huh, it's odd Satoshi is starting to show his feelings around me.

"For what?" He asked baffled. How could he not know?

"For being here for me. There are no words to express how I feel."

"You shouldn't thank me," Satsohi mumbled. It was my turn to be surprised.

"Why?" I asked not understanding. Satoshi's voice was low and I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Because my intentions aren't so noble."

"What are you talking about?" I tilted my head to the side. Satoshi looked up at me.

"Daisuke part of the reason I'm with is because now I have my chance to try and be with you." Satoshi winced and I stared at him blankly. What?! Wait what? Satoshi wants to be with me. I guess Dark was right about Satoshi, but it's so hard to believe.

"Huh?"

"Daisuke I like you." I stayed silent and had no idea what to say.

"Oh," Was all I said and I continued to gaze at Satoshi.

"I'll take my leave now." Satoshi started get up and I grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait don't go."

"I'll stay if your not uncomfortable."

"I'm not I swear." My mom called for us to go down to dinner and at the same moment the phone began to ring. "You can go down. I'll answer the phone." Satoshi nodded and started to make his way to the door. I answered the phone that was in my room. "Hello?"

"Dai-chan," Dark said on the other end of the line. My heart stopped and I forgot how to breath.

"Dark?" Satoshi stopped in the door way and my heart and breathing remembered how to function especially when it had something to do with Dark.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 22 is finished

Chapter 23 should be posted soon


	23. Chapter 23

Haylo there here's Chapter 23. I hope you like it!

Wahoo! Thank to all the readers and reviewers. Great love for you all! Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"Dark," My voice croaked. Satoshi's body went rigid. He stood in the door way unmoving. I held the phone tighter, pressing it to my ear, to make sure I heard Dark's voice loud and clear.

Dark sighed. He seemed relieved. "Dai-chan," Dark said and I could picture his face smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm..." I can't tell him I feel like I lost my other half. Part of my soul is missing. "I'm okay," I said flatly. "Are you okay? Did you make it to the airport alright?"

"Yeah, we did. Although, the photographers tried to follow us, but we made it alright, but I want to be with you." My eyes started to well up with tears.

"I want to be with you too." I couldn't say anymore for fear I might start crying. I heard a loud thump in the background of the phone and static starting to take over the phone.

"Dai-chan my phone is about to die, but I'll..." That's all Dark said before his phone died. My heart wrenched and I broke down. The phone fell out of my hand and I went to my knees. Satoshi came to my side in a flash. Hot tears rolled down my face and my vision blurred. Satoshi helped me to my feet and walked me to my bed. I sat down heavily on the bed and covered my face with my hands. Satoshi rubbed my back to try and soothe me. I couldn't stop crying. Every time I thought I might be done at least for that moment a new wave of tears came.

My mom walked in my room to check up on Satoshi and me to see why we hadn't gone down to dinner. She ran to my side and took over for Satoshi. I didn't even see him leave my room.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" My mom asked as she rubbed my back.

I peeked through my bangs up at her and her face was scrunched up in pain. Unshed tears were shining in her eyes. I know she hated to see me cry because it always caused her pain. "That was Dark on the phone, but his phone died. And I didn't get to hear his voice for more than a minute. I feel like I've lost him all over again. I don't know how much more my heart can take." I clutched at my heart and continued to cry. My mom held me until the last of the tears fell from my eyes. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. Satoshi brought me some thing to eat, but I couldn't eat more than a few bites.

Satoshi stayed in my room for the rest of the evening and we didn't talk much. My mind kept wondering back to Dark. I tried not to think about him, it hurt that much more when I did. It was time to go to bed and Satoshi made his bed and got in it.

"Hey Daisuke how are you doing?" Satoshi asked.

"Not good." I couldn't even try and pretend to be fine. It took too much energy.

"You know I'm here if you need me right?" I smiled a little. The lights in my room where still on. I got up and turned them off.

"I know. Thank you again for staying here." I got back into my bed and turned on my side to face Satoshi. His eyes were closed and his glasses were on my night stand. It was weird seeing him without his glasses.

Satoshi flipped on his other side to hide the light blush that swept across his cheeks when I thanked him. "Good night Daisuke."

"Night Satoshi," I said and closed my eyes. Good night Dark.

My dreams were filled with Dark and art work. I didn't understand the meaning of it. The dreams made no sense. I couldn't get what they were trying to tell me. I know it has something to do with what Dark wants me to remember or at least that's what I keep telling myself. I also keep seeing the angel girl who keeps silently urging me on to remember.

I woke up shivering and freezing. My covers were at my feet and I pulled them back over me. From my window I could see that it was still dark outside. The moon light shined through my window leaving shadows in it's wake. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My head pounded and the dreams from the night kept playing behind my eye lids. Dark's beautiful god like face raced across my memory. I felt the sting of tears and I closed my eyes tighter to keep them from leaking from my eyes. I put my forearm over my eyes just in case some one see's my tears. I don't want to cause people around me any more pain. I'm going to try and be strong until I'm with Dark again. _If I can be with him again_. The back part of my mind whispered.

When my tears dried up I got out of bed to find out that it was five o'clock in the morning. Satoshi still slept soundly and I felt restless. It felt like there was nothing to keep my attention. I decided to take a shower to try and relax my mind and body. I grabbed my school uniform and some towels from the closet. I went to the bathroom and turned on the light. I set my clothes down on the sink and the towel on the floor next to the bathtub. I turned on the water I turned the knobs to hot. After a minute or two steam wafted from the tub and I got in. The heat of the water hit my back, I let out a sigh. The water pounded on my back and released all the tense muscles. I can't believe how much my head hurts. It's as if some one is hitting my skull over and over again with a hammer. Any little sound makes it pound. I grabbed my shampoo bottle, squirted a fair amount into my hand and worked the shampoo into my hair. I finished up with my shower. I turned off the calming water and opened the curtain to get my towel. I picked it up and dried myself off. I changed into my uniform and put all my dirty laundry in the hamper. I went downstairs so I wouldn't bother Satoshi. To my surprise my mom sat at the kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning, Daisuke. Hey how about instead of you going to school you come with me somewhere special?" My smiled a warm smile and her eyes lit up.

"That sounds good, but what about Satoshi?" I asked not wanting to forget my friend. Especially after all that he's helped me with.

"He can come if he wants. Now lets go watch some t.v. while we wait for everyone to wake up." My mom didn't mention anything about me being up so early or anything about Dark and I was grateful for it. I went with my mom to watch t.v. wondering where she wanted to take me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 23 is finished

Chapter 24 should be posted soon


	24. Chapter 24

Here's Chapter 24 I thought I would give you something for Turkey Day! I hope you like it!

Yay! I absolutely love you all. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

The morning passed in a blink of an eye. I changed out of my uniform and now wore jeans that hugged my hips and a plain black shirt. I let my hair do whatever it wanted to. I figured since that's what it does anyway why not let it have it's way. Satoshi decided to come with my mom and I. My face lit up with a smile. Satoshi smiled back and my mom gasped. I guess, that's the first time she has seen him smile or least a real one. We chose to go out for breakfast instead of eating in. My mom wanted to change up our routine even though I'm suppose to be in school right now. It didn't matter. The thought of going back to school brought out my painful headache. Luckily, my mom gave me some thing for it and I'm glad to say that my head ache bordering on migraine is gone. My mom, Satoshi and I were at a small restaurant with dark wood floors and paintings of landscapes hung all around the walls. The waiter sat us at the front of the restaurant near the window. I was able to see all the people passing by trying to get to work or school. I observed how they reacted to the things around them. I never really watched people before and it held a certain fascination for me. My mom and Satoshi were looking over the menus. I picked up my menu and read through it. The pancakes seemed to be the best choice for me right now.

"Daisuke, what do you want to eat? Go for anything dear I'm going all out," My mom urged me to choose anything and everything I wanted.

"The pancakes are good mom," I said and put down my menu in favor of my orange juice. "What are you going to get Satoshi?"

"I don't know yet. I have to look over the menu some more," Satoshi said while holding his menu in front of his face shielding everything from view.

I smiled ay his menu and continued watching the people pass by. It kept my mind off Dark and held my attention. We placed our orders and waited for the food with conversation about work and school. No one brought up a certain purple haired person. I silently thanked them and let myself carried away with the care free conversation and atmosphere. I loved looking around the restaurant and admiring the landscapes. They had a certain feel to them that made me feel relaxed. It felt like I could get sucked in to their depths. Our food came within in a reasonable amount of time and I was ravenous. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I put the first fluffy pancake against my lips and inhaled in one large gulp. I turned into an animal for one meal time. I don't think I've ever been this hungry.

"Daisuke, you need to slow down. Your food isn't going any where," My mom laughed at me. Her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, Daisuke I've seen you like this before." Satoshi said. He pushed his glasses up his nose and ate his food slowly.

I finished chewing my food before I answered. I might look like something of an animal right now, but I haven't forgotten all my manners. "I can't help it, I'm so hungry and my stomach seems to be a bottomless pit right now. It reminds of me of Dark he loves to eat and..." I trailed off. My eyes felt huge and I covered my mouth with my hand the fork clattering to my plate. My mom and Satoshi watched me closely. I shook off the feelings of despair as best I could and continued eating. "This really is delicious food mom." I smiled and tried to keep it as natural as possible.

"I know, but tell me honestly can they compete with my cooking?" My mom asked trying to get my mind off Dark and it was working a little, but not having the full results that I wanted.

"Of course not. Nothing can compare to your cooking."

We sat and ate leisurely. I finally started to follow the example of my mom and Satoshi. I learned that Satoshi loved to cook too. Color me surprised I never would have guessed.

"You really like to cook?" I asked my mouth hanging wide open. I only remembered some of my manners. Satoshi chuckled and smirked.

"I do. Maybe I could cook dinner for you sometime," Satoshi said raising his left eyebrow and I felt a small blush dust my cheeks. My mom was having a kick learning all this stuff.

"Oh, Daisuke that would be so cute. You should go to his house tonight and to do that." My mom smiled at me and I looked between her and Satoshi.

"That would be fine with me. I just have to do some shopping before." Satoshi locked eyes with mine and I wasn't sure what to feel. This feels like a date and I'm definitely not ready for anything like that. Nuh-uh! I'm still with Dark even though technically he's not here right now or even in the same country as me, but we are in the same world and I'm not letting him go no matter what.

"Okay, I'll go," I said. I mentally slapped myself. Well, Satoshi know's my feelings and won't try to do anything right?

The check came and we left a good tip for the waiter. He was nice and very attentive through out the meal. My mom drove us to a very familiar place, her surprise was the art museum that Dark took me to not to long ago. My mind reeled and my stomach did horrible flip flops that made my breakfast want to come back up and pay me a visit. I held on to my stomach and tried to control my reaction. My mom wouldn't know that this would cause me pain. I do love the art here, maybe it would be good for me to be here and see what they have to offer. My mom parked the car and we all got out. I walked beside Satoshi at a snails pace. My head started to pound the closer we got to the door. Why is this happening?

We made it to the door and I felt like I might pass out. As soon as I walked over the thresh hold I grabbed my head as a flood of memories bombarded me. I clutched my head and bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Image after image of Dark and I sharing a body, stealing art work, Wiz becoming black silk wings, and an angel girl granting a wish to two boys wishing to have separate bodies in order to be with each other. My eyes stung with tears and my world became dark as I saw my mom and Satoshi rushing to my side. My last thoughts were _Dark, I finally remember, _before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 24 is finished

Chapter 25 should be posted soon


	25. Chapter 25

Here's Chapter 25 Happy Holidays XD I hope you enjoy it!

I love you all thank you to all readers and reviewers. Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

The angel girl that separated Dark and me was in front of me. I was in some kind of dream world, there wasn't much to it just some clouds scattered in the sky. I found myself in a meadow with many wild flowers peppered across it. She leaned down towards me her silky hair fell over shoulder like a waterfall.

"Daisuke, I see you remembered," The girl said and sighed.

"Yes I did," I said rubbing my head. "Where's Dark?" I asked standing up on shaky legs. My legs felt like jelly.

"He's not here. I don't know where he is. Now that he has his memories back and knows who he is he's probably hiding himself with magic."

"Why would he do that?" I asked not liking the answer.

"He doesn't want me to put you two back in one body. He thinks as long as both of you are in the same world that he can love you from a distance." The angel girl tucked her hair behind her ear. She stared at me for a long while before continuing. "What he doesn't know is that I won't put you back together, but there's no way for me to find him. Only you can convince him that it's all right to come out from hiding."

"You really won't put us back together?" I asked not wanting to share a body again not after everything that has happened.

"No and now there's no way any one would remember as long as you two remember before everyone else then it should be fine."

"Why is that?"

"It's just the way it is. I don't know how to explain it," The angel girl said. "Now how to find Dark? I didn't work this magic so you two could be literally separated by distance."

"How do you know that's not what Dark wanted?"

"Oh, dear Daisuke he wanted this as badly as you. I read your hearts before you made the wish. I wasn't going to grant a wish with bad intentions. But you must go now. I will do what I can to find him, but I think it's up to you to find him." The angel girl disappeared along with the scenery. I woke up with a start. I was sweating and my head felt like it was splitting open. I looked around trying to remember what happened. Oh, yeah I was in the museum that's when everything came flooding back. Dark is really the Phantom thief. Well no wonder he stopped stealing he couldn't remember who he was. And we shared a body. I stared at my hands taking note that I was in my room. It was dark outside, but I couldn't tell if it was evening or night.

Wiz was sleeping by my side. I looked around seeing that all of Satoshi's things were gone. He must have gone home. Not that I blame him. I mean I'm barely functional and then I keep becoming a burden to him. I laid back down in bed closing my eyes, but was no where close to sleep. How can I find Dark? I have no idea where he might be. My mind swirled with thoughts of Dark until rays of light started to creep in to my room. I didn't sleep the whole night. I glanced at my clock it was six in the morning. I decided I better get ready for school. I fell into a routine my mind was able to think of others things besides Dark. When I went down stairs for breakfast everyone was already awake. My mom kept making sure that I was fine. I kept telling her that I was and should probably go to school today. After many more times of asking she seemed satisfied at least a little.

I finished eating, grabbed my backpack and made my way to school. It felt like any other day before Dark. I didn't like it. I shifted the weight on my back and kept on going. The rest of the week and month played out in the same fashion. I woke up, went to school, came home and went to bed. Day in and day out. I didn't know what else I could do other than live life to make everyone happy.

It has now officially been a month since Dark has left. "Daisuke?" Riku asked beside. I was at the lunch table staring off into space.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at my tray of food pushing it away. I don't have an appetite.

"You have to eat," Riku said pushing the tray back in front of me. I looked at it in disdain. I reluctantly picked up my fork and started eating. Riku smiled before continuing to talk to me.

"I'm worried about you. Are you sure that you are all right?" she asked looking around making sure no one else was listening to us. I sighed this was like the millionth time someone has asked me that question.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I'll manage."

"I don't want you to manage. I want you to live life instead standing around and who knows something or someone might just surprise you," Riku said with an odd lilt to her voice. What was she up to? Now that I think about where are Risa and Satoshi. They all have stuck by my side for the last few weeks. I really appreciate it, but I am starting to get tired of people keep constant watch of me to make that I'm okay.

Someone put there hands over my eyes, I gasped. The hands were warm and big just like someone else's I know. I hoped against all hope that it was someone I wanted to see more than anything. I put my hands over their hands; a fiery jolt ran from them to me. Dark. My heart thundered in my chest. The person took their hands off my eyes. I turned around to find Dark standing behind me with a huge smile on his face. Risa and Satoshi were beside him. My eyes widened, I sprung out of my seat and I ran into Dark knocking us both to the ground.

"How are you here?" I asked tears springing to my eyes. I clung on tightly to him not wanting to let go.

"Risa, Riku, and Satoshi found me with their resources and told me what was happening to my Dai-chan," Dark said hugging me close to him. I had tried everything I could think of to find him, I got nothing though. "And I heard a certain heart calling for me," Dark whispered in my ear. He let them find. He wouldn't have been found if he didn't want to be.

"Thank you everybody," I said to all my friends finally feeling whole for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 25 is finished

Chapter 26 should be posted soon


	26. Chapter 26

Hello there *waves* I have here Chapter 26. I hope you enjoy it!

I love everyone so much. Thank you so much for reading and revieiwng. You guys are the best XD Thank you again.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"Dai-chan, do you think that we could stand up so I could hug you properly?" Dark said smiling up at me. I blushed looking down at me on top of him.

I got up fast almost falling backwards, but Dark caught me before I did. I slammed into his chest hard breathing in his wonderful scent. I wrapped my arms around him forgetting about everything else around me.

"I'm never going to let you go," Dark whispered in my hair. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Same, here. Don't even think about leaving me or I might have to hurt you," I said grinning up at Dark. His hair was a little longer, I let go of his waist and reached up to feel the silky tresses. His amethyst eyes warmed with the touch. I felt my cheeks spark to life, I've missed this feeling. Someone cleared their throat alerting me back to the real world.

"Can I hug you too?" Risa asked staring up at Dark. He looked down at me and I nodded. For the past month Risa has stuck to my side like glue. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that I was her twin. I moved out of Dark's arms allowing Risa to take my spot. She hugged me first before hugging Dark. I was surprised by her actions. She hugged me tight and then went to Dark. She hugged him quickly, which threw me for a loop in the past she would do everything she could stay in his arms, but I'm glad that she helped bring him home.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I didn't know what do to, Dark helped to decide. "I guess I have a lot to catch up on, now let's go to class," Dark said holding out his hand to me. I gladly, took it not able to keep the smile from cheeks. By the end of last period my cheeks were hurting so bad from smiling so much, there was nothing that could stop me though.

Dark and I walked to my house going slow. I wanted to remember every detail about everything that we did there was going to be nothing that I was going to forget. "How did they find you?" I asked as we reached my front door. The door flung open and my mom rushed out to hug Dark. He was caught off guard, but returned her hug with a silly smile.

"It's true, Satoshi said that he would find you," My mom said. She rushed Dark and me inside. She sat us down couch, my eyes wide. My mom knew about this.

"Mom, you knew?" I asked not able keep the hurt from voice.

Her hand flew to her mouth. She rushed to my side and held me tight. "I didn't want to you're your hopes up. Satoshi came to me the day that you passed out at the museum and I said that I would keep it from you." I looked up to my mom's face there were tears silently running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, but I'm so happy that Dark's back." She looked over my head and smiled warmly at Dark.

"I wanted them to keep it a secret from you too, Dai-chan as soon as they found me. I wanted to surprise you." Dark shifted closer to me. My mom had let me go and was now sitting on the end of the couch.

"How?" I moved closer to Dark, not wanting an inch to keep us separated.

"Apparently Satoshi has connection in the police department and he went from there. I'm not exactly sure how they found me, but here I am," Dark said spreading his arms wide. I nodded my head trying not to be hurt from being kept out of the loop.

"I understand, but I wish someone would have told me." I pouted and leaned against the couch with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You are so adorable Dai-chan," Dark said nuzzling my neck. I heard the whisper of cloth against the couch. My mom had gotten up she headed to the kitchen with a small smile on her face.

"Let's go upstairs." I grabbed Dark's hand.

We went up stairs to my room, as soon as we were in my room I closed and locked the door not wanting to be disturbed. "Dark, I remember everything," I said sitting down on my bed. All the memories of our life before this swimming to the surface of my mind. The bed sunk with the added weight of Dark. He put his arm over my shoulder.

"I remember too," Dark said looking down at the carpet. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt before we made the wish?" Dark asked quietly.

"I didn't think that you could ever feel the same way about me and I was scared that if you could return my feelings how could we even imagine starting a relationship with sharing one body." I leaned my head against Dark shoulder loving the warmth radiating off him. I've always been drawn to his warmth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I felt the same. I didn't know how you would take that the guy sharing your body loved your more than a friend. I'm happy we made the wish, we were able to get what we wanted and it all worked out."

I snuggled closer to Dark breathing in his scent. "I know what you mean. I don't think I would have ever wanted it any other way."

I looked up at Dark, his lips moved to mine and I gladly accepted the soft full mouth pressed against mine. My body ignited with overwhelming heat when I ended up on my back and Dark was hovering above me. "I missed you Daisuke," Dark said against my neck. He started kissing and nibbling on it softly. I tried to suppress my moans and urges. It was getting rather difficult, Dark's deft fingers played with my shirt then slipped underneath the fabric, he drew lazy circles on my stomach as he sucked on my neck and slowly made his way back to my lips. The damn door bell rang as Dark's hand hovered over my pants. Heat rushed to my face when someone knocked on my door. Dark's face was flushed making him look so hot. I wanted to continue what we were doing, but I answered the door none the less. It was Satoshi.

"Daisuke, Dark," Satoshi said. He nodded to us then walked in to my room. I wonder what he came by for. Only one way to find out.

"Satoshi what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked down at my shirt trying to fix it. Satoshi looked me in the eye and smiled.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 26 is finished

Chapter 27 should be posted soon


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone here's Chapter 27 this also the final chapter XD I hope you enjoy it!

I can not express how much everyone means to me. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing you are the best reviewers in the world. Thank you again and on with the chapter.

This will be yaoi meaning boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

Please review!

* * *

"I wanted to make sure everything was going well for you," Satoshi said. He pushed his glasses up. I've noticed he does that when he doesn't want anyone to know how he's feeling.

My heart swelled when I thought about how he helped bring Dark back. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He stood there stunned after a few moments his arms encircled me. I let go, but Satoshi held on to me. I tried to wriggle out of his grip with very little luck.

"Okay that's enough," Dark said prying Satoshi off me. I smiled at Satoshi who was smirking.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Satoshi's smirked widened when Dark's face went red, but after a few deep breaths Dark calmed down.

"I do want to thank you for taking care of Daisuke for me." Hearing my name come Dark's lips made me shiver. I loved hearing it.

"I only did what any decent friend would do."

"No, thank you so much." I hugged Satoshi again much to Dark's disapproval, but Satoshi has been with me since the second that Dark left me. And there's nothing I can think of to repay him.

"Anything for Daisuke." Satoshi hugged me tighter.

"Hey, hey now that's enough of that." Dark wrapped his arms around pulling me against his chest. I collided with his chest and was enveloped in a very welcomed heat. I blushed remembering what Satoshi almost walked in on.

"You, okay? You look really hot." Satoshi looked at me with concern. I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine," I said feeling my blush double. I waved my hands in front me wanting for the matter to be dropped. My ears felt like they were on fire.

Dark turned me around in his arms. "You know he's right Dai-chan." He put his hand to my forehead. I batted his hand away.

"You two have got to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself." I huffed. Geez, why can't a person blush without being jumped on by everyone within ten feet?

Dark and Satoshi looked at me then turned to each other then back looked at me again. They both broke out in to huge smiles. "Are you embarrassed?" Dark asked smiling growing as he got closer to me. I backed up and bumped in to the bed. I almost lost my balance, but caught it before I could land on my back on the bed.

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, do you hear that?" I cupped my hand over my ear. "I think my mom is calling me." I rushed out of the room before either Dark or Satoshi could stop me.

I took the stairs two at a time. My mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey, Daisuke. Oh, no did you leave those two up there alone?" My mom said smiling.

"They should be fine." I sat down at the dining table willing my blush to go away.

Dark and Satoshi are crazy! I can't believe them. But they are fun to be around. One would think that I didn't know how to take care of myself. I know they are trying to be helpful. I can take care of myself though.

"Are you and Dark going to steal art works together now?" My mom asked her back was to me as she stirred the pot on the stove.

My eyes nearly popped out of me head. My mom turned around and smiled brightly at me. "What?" I thought no one else was supposed to remember other than Dark and I. Stomping foot steps could be heard coming from the stairs. I shook my head to clear it before Satoshi and Dark came in the kitchen. My mom went back to stirring the pot her smile was still in place.

"You better not even think about it." Dark's voice floated in the kitchen.

"Now that your back it'll be an even playing field. I don't like to play dirty," Satoshi said. He and Dark were bickering like an old marry couple.

"There you are." Dark ran to my side.

"What are you two arguing about?" I asked staring up at Dark with wide eyes. Looking over my head his eyes caught Satoshi's blue ones.

The tension doubled when their eyes met. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Satoshi glared at Dark who returned his glare.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" My mom said starting to put the plates on the table.

"No thank you Ms. Niwa. I must be on my way," Satoshi said. He waved good bye to my mom and headed for the door.

"Bye, Satoshi see you later. Remember your always welcome here," My mom called after Satoshi.

I got up from my chair and ran after Satoshi to see him off. Dark was right on my heels. We all stopped at the door. Satoshi turned around and faced us. "Remember I'll be waiting for the return of The Phantom Thief," he said and turned sharply on his heel leaving Dark and me in silence.

"Dark does he know?" I asked my eyebrows in my hairline.

"Who knows with him. He is a formidable opponent for us."

"Dark," I said. Amethyst eyes locked on to mine. "Before you came down to the kitchen my mom asked if you and I would be stealing the art work together now."

Dark's eyes widened a fraction. "How did you answer?"

"I didn't have a chance to, you and Satoshi came in to the kitchen and I was too stunned to respond other than stare at her.

"Dark this means that you should move back in to the house now. We can't have you living on your own your apart of this family," My mom said walking from the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on her apron. "What do you say?"

Dark looked down at me. My heart started pounding against my chest. "I would love to. Does this mean that you remember everything?"

My mom nodded her head. "My memories came back a few days ago." She put her finger to her chin. "I had this dream about this adorable little angel and she said that it might be easier if some people remember everything. Truthfully I still don't know what that whole dream was about, but I remember everything." Dark and I shared a secret smile. "And you'll be happy to know that I sent a note to the police letting them know that you'll be stealing an art work tomorrow." My jaw dropped. "Now time for dinner." My mom walked back in to the kitchen with a grin.

"Dark did I hear my mom right?" I asked putting my hand to my forehead. I don't know if I can do this.

"Yep. Now we can go together Dai-chan!"

"You're happy about this?" I asked.

Dark and I started walking to the kitchen. I held my head and stomach. "Yeah, I get to steal with you. We can to do it together." I found Dark's warm eyes. They are so loving that the apprehension I was starting to feel dissipated when I looked into his eyes.

"Then lets go for it," I said pumping my fist in the air. Maybe that was a bit much, but Dark laughed and hugged me.

Dark and I ate dinner and talked about everything with my mom and Grandpa. Dark slept in my room that night although on the floor to my disappointment, I was told that we needed all the rest we could get before we tackled going against Satoshi again.

Dark and I dressed in matching black outfits that were so snug it felt like a second skin. I didn't feel comfortable, but Dark was a different story. His lean muscles rippled under the fabric causing me to lose my ability to breath. It was dark and my mom was helping us get ready to go out to steal our first art work together.

"You look great Daisuke," My mom said pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Thank you mom, but I need to breathe," I choked out. She let go of me quickly.

"Sorry I'm just so excited to be doing this again." I smiled at her and hugged her again. This time making sure I could breathe properly.

"Ready Dai-chan?" Dark asked from beside me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said looking up at Dark who leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good. It's time to head out." We headed outside. "Wiz," Dark called out to Wiz, he leaped from the door way and turned into a grand pair of black wings that went on Dark's back. Dark hugged me before I could protest and we lifted into the air.

"You better not drop me," I said looking down at my mom who was waving and getting smaller the higher we went. My heart was in my throat as Wiz took us higher and shot off like an arrow.

"Never," Dark breathed in my ear sending delicious shivers down my back. "Now let's show Satoshi he can't mess with us." I held on tight to Dark as flew to the museum with a huge grin on my face. The sun hung low in the sky as we headed off to steal our first art work together.

* * *

I can't belive it's over! This story was so much fun to write. Once again a great big thank you to everyone. I'm so sad that it's over though, but also happy. What did you think? Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon XD


End file.
